


Six: Group Chat

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 11 chapters at once, Cussing, F/F, Group chat, How Do I Tag, PikaPals16, This is chaos, alcahol, because why not start another fic, one chapter is super messed up, thannks for the inspiration, whoops, you will need translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Comments: 63
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts).



_ Green added Gold, Silver, Red, Pink, and Blue to Queen Group Chat. _

**Gold** : I thought we talked about this

**Green** : You talked, I ignored

**Gold** : One of these days I'm going to actually punish you

**Green** : But not today

**Red** : Sometimes I wonder how you two became a couple

**Green** : Because I'm amazing and she couldn't resist me

**Gold** : I got drunk

**Silver** : Why can't we just talk?

**Pink** : Ew, punctuation

**Blue** : Babe I love you but 

**Blue** : No

**Gold** : Anne delete this monstrosity

**Green** : No

**Pink** : Don't

**Red** : Don't

**Blue** : Don't

**Silver** : You guys are too much.

**Pink** : Mum

**Pink** : Stop punctuating

**Silver** : Just because you want me to stop using proper grammar doesn't mean that I have to Katherine.

**Green** : Uh oh, she used your actual name

**Silver** : So?

**Gold** : That usually means she's in trouble

**Silver** : What?

**Silver** : Love?

**Blue** : Yeah

**Green** : Anyways

**Green** : I had an actual reason to start this chat

**Gold** : You did

**Gold** : Do tell

**Green** : I

**Green** : May or may not

**Green** : Be

**Green** : In the hospital

**Red** : Oh you are in so much trouble

**Silver** : ANNE MILLIE BOLEYN

**Gold** : WHAT DID YOU DO

**Silver** : WHERE ARE YOU

**Gold** : ARE YOU OKAY

**Silver** : WHAT HOSPITAL ARE YOU AT

**Gold** : I'M ALREADY IN THE CAR

**Red** : I've never seen them move so fast

**Green** : Anyone else pick up on mum not using punctuation

**Pink** : Yep

**Gold** : WHERE ARE YOU

**Green** : Nearest hospital

**Pink** : Honestly it's the only hospital

**Green** : Fair

**Gold** : I'M ON MY WAY


	2. Chapter 2

_ Green is online _

**Green** : Hi

_ Gold, Pink, and Red are online _

**Gold** : Why are you not asleep

**Gold** : Go to sleep

**Green** : No

**Red** : Why are you always so difficult

**Pink** : That's just how she is

_ Silver and Blue are online _

**Silver** : Everyone should be in bed.

**Blue** : Yes, I'm trying to do that thing that I normally don't do

**Green** : Sleep?

**Blue** : That's the one

**Gold** : Sometimes I'm alarmed at what goes on between all of us

**Pink** : Anne

**Green** : Yes

**Pink** : Sleep

**Green** : No

**Blue** : Why not

**Green** : I can't

**Red** : Why not

**Green** : ......

**Green** : I don't wanna talk about this anymore

**Red** : Why can't you sleep

**Green** : Cause

**Silver** : Anne Boleyn, why can't you sleep

**Pink** : At this point I'm just waiting for her to say it's because she has a monster under her bed

**Green** : IT WAS ONCE

**Green** : AND I WAS DRUNK

**Green** : STOP BRINGING IT UP

**Gold** : Genuinely alarmed

**Blue** : Why can't you sleep

**Blue** : Don't say insomnia

**Blue** : That's my thing

**Silver** : Insomnia is not your thing

**Silver** : You can't lay claim to a common occurrence

**Green** : Look at that

**Gold** : Anne we aren't there with you

**Green** : No

**Green** : There's no period

**Silver** : ......

**Silver** : Let it go Anne.

**Pink** : Darn it's back

**Red** : Back to the original conversation

**Red** : Anne sleeping

**Red** : And why it isn't happening

**Red** : Anne

**Green** : I don't want to 

**Gold** : Anne why can't you sleep

**Green** : ......

**Green** : I can't sleep without you

**Gold** : What

**Pink** : AWWWWW

**Green** : See

**Green** : See why I didn't wanna say

**Gold** : You can't sleep without me

**Green** : Yes

**Silver** : That's so cute. 

**Gold** : Anne go to our private chat

**Green** : Yes m'am

_ Green and Gold are offline _

**Blue** : Anyways

**Blue** : Sleep

**Silver** : Yes, sleep.

_ Silver and Blue are offline _

**Pink** : I am praying that sleep is actually what's happening in there

**Pink** : Because I really don't wanna think about my mum having sex

**Red** : I don't wanna think about that either

**Red** : You just put that in my mind

**Pink** : .......

**Pink** : Can I go to your room

**Red** : Sure

**Pink** : On my way

_ Pink and Red are offline _

  
  


[Aragon and Boleyn's Private Chat]

_ Honey and Angel are online _

**Honey** : How did I not know that you couldn't sleep without me

**Angel** : I never told you

**Honey** : Why

**Angel** : I thought it was embarrassing

**Honey** : I think it's sweet

**Honey** : Look I'm gonna call you

**Angel** : Okay

**Angel** : Why though

**Honey** : Maybe you'll fall asleep if you hear me

**Angel** : Oh

**Angel** : Thank you

**Honey** : Of course

_ Angel and Honey are offline _

  
  


[C & A Phone Call]

**C** : Hey

**A** : Hey

**C** : So, what can we talk about?

**A** : I dunno, this was your idea

**C** : Well, we could I could tell you about the drive home

**A** : The fact that it can be a story means that this should be interesting

**C** : Oh yeah

**A** : So, what happened?

**C** : Well at first everything was normal, Jane was telling Anna to stop sticking her head out the window because Kat was going to start doing it to

**A** : Business as usual

**C** : Exactly

**A** : Continue

**C** : Alright so after she eventually got Anna to get her entire body back in the car, we were driving when this car ran a red light

**A** : Uh oh, did Jane see it?

**C** : Yeah

**A** : Oh no

**C** : Yep, so after she saw that she got  _ so  _ mad, because there were kids just about to walk across the street

**A** : She didn't  _ kill  _ him did she?

**C** : No, but she what she  _ did  _ do was turn and  _ follow  _ him all the way home and  _ park  _ in front of his house for a solid  _ hour _ .

**A** :  _ No _ !

**C** :  _ Yes _ !

**A** : Oh my god and I wasn't there? I feel so left out right now. Jane finally snapped and I wasn't there

**C** :  _ There's more _

**A** :  _ There's more?! _

**C** : So while we were out there Cathy was begging her to stop while Anna and Kat cheered her on -

**A** : What were you doing?

**C** : I was waiting for the guy to call the cops

**A** : Did he?

**C** :  _ Yes _

**A** : Oh  _ god _

**C** : When Jane heard the cops she turned the car on

**A** : Uh huh. And?

**C** : And sped out of the neighborhood

**A** : Oh my god

**C** : She could've been mistaken for a _ street racer  _ with the way she drove

**A** : Is that the end?

**C** : No

**A** : What else happened?

**C** : When she got far enough away she pulled over and motioned for me to switch with and when I asked why she said ' _ because I might go back if you don't _ '

**A** : * _ hysterical laughter _ * I - * _ gasp _ * Hold on one of the attendants are walking by

* _ silence _ *

**A** : Okay she's gone

**C** : Why did it matter that they were walking by?

**A** : We have a curfew

**C** : Of  _ course  _ you do

**A** : Keep talking

**C** : Alright, what do you want to talk about?

**A** : Anything

**C** : Okay, you were real evasive when we asked what happened

**A** : Never mind, anything  _ but  _ that

**C** : What could have possibly happened?

**A** : It doesn't matter

**C** : You have broken ribs, a broken arm, and you were cut by something. I'd say it matters

**A** : I really don't wanna talk about this

**C** : Did someone do that to you?

* _ silence _ *

**C** : Angel, who did that to you?

**A** : I don't know

**C** : What?

**A** : It was some random guy on the street

**C** : Why did hurt you?

**A** : He was strong arming some girl into doing drugs

**C** : Anne

**A** : So I walked over and pulled him away from her. When she had got away I let go but he pulled a knife so I started to fight him

**C** :  _ Anne _ !

**A** : I managed to get away and called 9 - 9 - 9

**C** : I can't believe you did that

**A** : What was I supposed to do?

**C** : Call the cops  _ first _ ?

**A** : * _ silence _ *  _ Why didn't I think of that? _

**C** : Don't ask me

**A** : Okay new topic

**C** : Sure, you pick this time

**A** : Dirty talk me

**C** : I will hang up

**A** : I'm sorry, couldn't stop myself!

* _ laughter _ *

**A** : Fine okay uh - * _ yawn _ * - have you been watching General Hospital without me?

**C** :  _ I would never _

**A** : Wow, you  _ definitely  _ have

**C** : I'll fill you in later I promise

**A** : It's alright

**C** : * _ silence _ * You've been watching it too haven't you?

**A** : You can't judge me, you did it too!

**C** : Fine.

* _ yawn _ *

**C** : Anne go to sleep

**A** : But I wanna keep talking to you

**C** : You can talk to me tomorrow, or well later today

**A** : You're coming to the hospital tomorrow?

**C** : Of course I am, my  _ idiot  _ girlfriend picked a fight with a drug dealer

**A** : I don't have to - * _ yawn _ * - never mind. Can't wait.

**C** : Me neither, now go to sleep mi amora

**A** : Yes m'am

* _ click _ *

_ Call ended _

  
  


_ Gold has added Pink, and Red to Revenge group chat _

**Gold** : Who wants to do something very stupid for Anne

**Pink** : Yes

**Red** : Absolutely


	3. Chapter 3

_ Red is online _

**Red** : So

**Red** : Anne's back

_ Gold is online _

**Gold** : WHAT

_ Silver and Blue are online _

**Silver** : WHY

**Blue** : Literally how

**Red** : The hospital called while you guys were out and asked if we wanted to pick her up

**Red** : And then Anne yelled for someone to come pick her up

**Red** : I'm guessing that was the wrong choice

**Gold** : YES

**Gold** : SHE NEEDS TO REST

**Gold** : WHERE IS SHE NOW

**Red** : Here

**Red** : She's been asking for you the entire time

**Red** : You guys are so smitten 

**Red** : It's adorable

**Gold** : Shut it

**Gold** : Get her on the chat

_ Green is online _

**Green** : Hi?

**Red** : I'm sorry

**Green** : What?

**Blue** : Scroll up

**Green** : Fuck

**Silver** : Language.

**Gold** : Anne

**Green** : Yes, baby?

**Gold** : Nicknames won't help you

**Green** : Beg to differ

**Green** : Lina

_ Pink is online _

**Pink** : You guys just can't stop can you

**Blue** : Scroll up

**Pink** : Babe, no

**Pink** : What have you done

**Red** : I didn't know

**Blue** : Excuses

**Silver** : Why must we always fight?

**Pink** : Anne usually starts it

**Green** : Rude

**Green** : But fair

**Gold** : Back to you getting out of the hospital 2 weeks after you showed up with multiple broken bones

**Gold** : WHAT WERE YOU THINKING

**Green** : That I wanted to go home

**Green** : To you

**Green** : So I could actually cuddle with you

**Pink** : If that is the actual reason I will forever tease you dear cousin

**Green** : Fuck off

**Silver** : Language.

**Green** : Mum

**Green** : Leave me be

**Gold** : STOP STRAYING FROM THE TOPIC

**Gold** : ANNE IS HOME TOO EARLY

**Gold** : I WOULD MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH

**Gold** : BUT YOU'RE INJURED

**Gold** : SO IT'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL YOU'RE HEALED

**Blue** : WHY ARE WE STILL TYPING IN ALL CAPS

**Gold** : TO CONVEY MY ANGER

**Silver** : I feel like I'm being yelled at

**Pink** : Everytime it happens I feel like I'm witnessing an amazing event

**Green** : It's like a lunar eclipse

**Red** : Yes, that's exactly it

**Silver** : Why are you so obsessed with my grammar

**Green** : IT HAPPENED AGAIN

**Pink** : TWICE IN A ROW TOO

**Silver** : Ridiculous.

**Red** : And there ends the amazing streak

**Blue** : Everytime you comment on it she stops doing it

**Blue** : Just shut up when it happens

**Gold** : I don't understand why they haven't realized that before

**Blue** : Common sense doesn't come naturally to them

**Pink** : HEY

**Green** : UNNECESSARY

**Red** : SO RUDE

**Silver** : I'm just gonna leave

_ Silver is offline _

**Blue** : Wow

**Blue** : We finally drove Jane away

**Blue** : This took longer than expected

**Gold** : Honestly

**Gold** : I'm surprised she hasn't forced Anne to delete this

**Pink** : If you can't get Anne to

**Pink** : No one can

**Red** : Fact

**Green** : I'll admit that's true

**Blue** : Whoa

**Blue** : She just admitted to being whipped for Catherine

**Pink** : Alert the press

**Green** : So far all you've done is attack me

**Green** : I'd like you to stop

**Red** : No

**Red** : You tricked me

**Red** : You got me in trouble

**Red** : I refuse to show mercy

**Gold** : Stop attacking my girlfriend

**Red** : I will show mercy

**Green** : Ha

**Green** : You're scared of my girlfriend

**Red** : Shut up

**Green** : I refuse to show mercy

**Red** : Fuck you

**Blue** : Language

**Blue** : My god I've become Jane

**Pink** : It's cause you're dating her

**Pink** : When she leaves you feel pressured to carry her legacy on

**Pink** : It was me before you

**Pink** : I pass my torch to you now

**Gold** : When she comes back she's gonna scroll up and be so dissapointed, yet also proud

**Green** : How do you know

**Gold** : That's how I feel most of the time about you

**Green** : Thank you???????

**Pink** : Punctuation

**Red** : From Anne

**Gold** : What did I say

**Red** : Sorry

**Pink** : At this point I feel like your defending Anne because you think it's funny that Anna's afraid of you

**Gold** : Valid

**Green** : Never been more proud, and betrayed at the same time

**Blue** : Mood


	4. Chapter 4

[Parrmour Shippers Group Chat]

_ Green is online _

**Green** : OH MY GOD

_ Gold is online _

**Gold** : WHAT

**Green** : No need to be snippy

_ Pink and Red are online _

**Red** : What is it now

**Pink** : We were kinda busy

**Green** : Doing what?

**Pink** : I

**Pink** : Shut up

**Red** : Continue

**Green** : Right

**Green** : Thank you

**Green** : Anyways

**Gold** : Just say it for gods sake

**Green** : So Cathy was refusing to sleep

**Pink** : Per usual

**Green** : And Jane was getting worried so she just

**Green** : Picked her up and forced her to lay in bed

**Gold** : Oh my god

**Green** : She then put her arm around Cathy and forced her to stay in bed

**Green** : And then she just like

**Green** : Fell asleep

**Green** : 30 seconds into it

**Green** : She's been up for 3 days and all it took was cuddles from Jane

**Red** : That's adorable

**Gold** : How do you know this

**Pink** : For the record I would like to say I had no part in this

**Pink** : I also have no idea what she's about to say

**Green** : Thank you for the vote of confidence

**Green** : They did right in front of me

**Green** : In my room

**Gold** : Why were they in your room

**Green** : Cathy was trying to hide from Jane 

**Green** : Cause she knew that she'd make her sleep

**Green** : Side note

**Green** : Can I use someone's clothes

**Green** : I need to change but I don't wanna wake them up

**Red** : Can we talk about how Aragon asks the important questions

**Red** : While we just accept that Anne was in the room where it happened

**Pink** : NO

**Pink** : WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**Red** : What?

**Green** : I WANNA BE IN THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENED

**Gold** : Why does no one learn

**Gold** : Don't say/text sentences that are even close to musical lyrics

**Gold** : She'll go off

**Pink** : It's like a trigger

**Red** : How do you know I didn't plan that?

**Pink** : YOU DID IT AGAIN

**Green** : MY GRAND PLAN IS THAT I WILL BE REMEMBERED

**Gold** : You were saying

**Red** : I'm sorry

**Pink** : You should be

**Green** : I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT ALL A MESS

**Gold** : That one didn't even make sense

**Green** : You're right 

**Green** : I'm sorry

**Green** : I'll do better

**Gold** : Anyways

**Gold** : You can use my clothes

**Gold** : Although I have the feeling that you've already done that

**Green** : Me?

**Green** : No

**Pink** : Liar

**Pink** : I just saw you in the kitchen with Aragon's Rhianna shirt

**Green** : Maybe

**Gold** : She literally just saw you

**Gold** : Just admit it

**Gold** : Also

**Gold** : I have been looking for that shirt for weeks

**Gold** : Where did you find it

**Green** : Technically 

**Green** : I still haven't changed out of what I was wearing

**Red** : AWWWWW

**Pink** : This is a Parrmour Shipping chat

**Pink** : It's only to be used for Parrmour related things

**Gold** : To be fair she did have something Parrmour related

**Red** : She saying stop flirting in the Parrmour chat

**Green** : That wasn't flirting

**Green** : I can show you flirting

**Gold** : Don't

**Pink** : Don't

**Pink** : Do it in our private chat

**Gold** : ANNE DO NOT SEND THOSE TO YOUR INNOCENT BABY COUSIN

_ Green and Pink are offline _

**Red** : I feel left out

**Red** : Eh, I'll just look at Kitty's phone

**Gold** : STOP

_ Red is offline _

**Gold** : Motherfucker

_ Gold is offline _

_ [Beheaded Cousins Private Chat] _

_ Green and Pink are online _

**_P_ ink** : SHOW ME

**Green** : Sometimes I feel like you have multiple personality disorder

**Green** : And then I look in the mirror

**Pink** : Mood

**Pink** : BUT SHOW ME

**Green** : Fine

**Green** :

**_*screenshot*_ **

**_Angel_ ** _ : Lina _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Annie _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Baby _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Are we seriously competing _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Yes _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Fine _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Beautiful _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Ari _

**_Honey_ ** _ : And you're out of nicknames _

**_Angel_ ** _ : How do I know that you aren't as well _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Babygirl _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Sweetheart _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Love _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Bo Bo _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Obviously Angel _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Would you like me to keep going _

**_Angel_ ** _ : No _

**_Angel_ ** _ : You proved your point _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Anyways _

**Green** : Do you want more

**Pink** : YES

**_Green_ ** _ : _

**_*screenshot*_ **

**_Honey_ ** _ : So _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Everyone apparently left without me _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Including you _

**_Honey_ ** _ : What do you have to say for yourself _

**_Angel_ ** _ : You were asleep _

**_Angel_ ** _ : And you look so cute when your asleep _

**_Angel_ ** _ : So I didn't wake you up _

**_Angel_ ** _ : I'll be back in an hour or two _

**_Honey_ ** _ : I demand an apology _

**_Honey_ ** _ : I woke up and was annoyingly sad that you weren't there _

**_Honey_ ** _ : And I was cold _

**_Angel_ ** _ : How do you want me to apologize _

**_Honey_ ** _ : You know _

**_Angel_ ** _ : Say it _

**_Honey_ ** _ : No, you're apologizing not me _

**_Honey_ ** _ : Just do it _

**_Angel_ ** _ : I'll take a minute _

**_Angel_ ** _ : I need to make up an excuse to go to the bathroom _

**_Honey_ ** _ : I'll wait _

**Green** : I'll spare you from the rest

**Pink** : Thanks

**Pink** : Didn't want to see that

**Pink** : BUT AWWWWWW TO THE OTHER PARTS

**Pink** : SHE DOESN'T LIKE TO SLEEP WITHOUT YOU

**Pink** : Anna's reading over my shoulder if you're curious

**Green** : ANNA

**Green** : STOP IT

**Green** : I'M ALREADY PUSHING IT WITH KAT

**Pink** : Anna says no

**Green** : She'll kill you

**Pink** : Okay she got up and ran out in fear

**Pink** : It doesn't seem healthy to be this afraid of your friends

**Green** : Lina is very scary

**Green** : It's a natural response

**Green** : Speaking of 

**Green** : I'm getting angry texts from her

**Green** : Gotta go die now

**Pink** : You have fun with that

**Green** : I will

**Green** : Thanks

_ Green and Pink are offline _

_ [Araleyn's Private Chat] _

**Honey** : I AM GOING TO KILL YOU 

**Honey** : YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SCARRED KAT

**Honey** : ANNE 

**Honey** : ANSWER ME

_ Angel online _

**Angel** : Relax

**Honey** : RELAX?

**Angel** : I only showed her the nickname thing

**Honey** : IS THAT ALL

**Angel** : Well you see

**Honey** : DAMMIT ANNE

**Honey** : WHAT ELSE DID YOU SEND HER

**Angel** : Please stop texting in all caps

**Angel** : It's actually making it hard to concentrate

**Angel** : Dyslexia and all

**Honey** : Fine

**Angel** : Thank you

**Honey** : What did you send her

**Angel** : That one time you were drunk and spammed pick up lines at me

**Honey** : Why

**Angel** : It was funny

**Honey** : I disagree

**Angel** : The best one was where you sent me three in a row about angels

**Angel** : And then sent me one about constellations

**Angel** : And then accidentally called me Satan

**Honey** : Okay I did not call you Satan

**Honey** : You called yourself Satan

**Angel** : Asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven

**Angel** : Lucifer was a fallen angel

**Honey** : I 

**Honey** : How did you ruin one of the most well known pick up lines

**Honey** : Without even trying

**Angel** : That's just me

**Honey** : Out of curiosity

**Honey** : And this has no relevance to what we were just talking about

**Honey** : How much of my clothing have you stolen

**Angel** : Wouldn't you like to know

**Honey** : I would

**Angel** : 3 pairs of leggings

**Angel** : Like half of your music shirts

**Angel** : 2 hoodies

**Angel** : A pair of shorts

**Angel** : All of your tanktops

**Honey** : All of them

**Angel** : All of them

**Angel** : Seriously go check

**Honey** : I will

**Angel** : A plad shirt, the red one I think

**Angel** : I think that's it

**Honey** : You're absolutely adorable

**Honey** : You can keep them

**Honey** : And you can even borrow more

**Honey** : But seriously you have to return one of my tanktops

**Angel** : Okay

**Honey** : I also mean borrow

**Honey** : You can't steal all of my clothes

**Angel** : You can have some of mine if you want

**Honey** : Okay

**Honey** : Now you have to come upstairs

**Angel** : Why

**Honey** : Cuddles

**Angel** : I'm coming

_ Honey and Angel are offline _

_ [Araleyn Shippers Group Chat] _

_ Red is online _

**Red** : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

[Araleyn Shippers Group Chat]

_Red is online_

**Red** : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Pink** : What

**Silver** : I finally got her to sleep

 **Silver** : And you just

 **Silver** : Undid all of my hard work

**Pink** : We know

**Blue** : How

**Red** : Anne

**Pink** : Anne

**Blue** : Should've guessed

 **Blue** : I mean we did it in her room

**Pink** : Didn't want to know that

**Blue** : THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**Red** : Chill

 **Red** : She just likes to mess with you

 **Red** : Anyways

 **Red** : Info

**Pink** : Spill

**Red** : So apparently Anne has stolen all of Aragon's tanktops

 **Red** : Which is impressive

 **Red** : And she has like

 **Red** : Half of her wardrobe

 **Red** : And isn't going to give it back

 **Red** : Now she's giving Aragon some of her clothes 

**Red** : So it's fair

 **Red** : And they're just like curled up on the bed together

 **Red** : Anne is literally trying to attach herself to Aragon

 **Red** : And Aragon is all for it

**Pink** : Where are you

**Red** : Aragon's

**Pink** : I have to see this

 **Pink** : For blackmail reasons

**Silver** : What

**Pink** : Nothing

**Blue** : I would also like to know

 **Blue** : For blackmail reasons

**Red** : We're all being blackmailed by Anne aren't we

**Pink** : Yep

**Blue** : Yep

**Silver** : What is blackmail

**Pink** : It's nothing mum

**Silver** : I will seriously riot

 **Silver** : Do you know how much I do

**Blue** : You wouldn't

**Pink** : Are we witnessing a Parrmour fight

**Red** : I think we are

**Blue** : What is Parrmour

**Silver** : Ship name

**Pink** : Alarming you knew that and Cathy didn't

**Blue** : What

**Silver** : It's a mix of both of our last names

**Red** : Oh my god I just saw it

**Pink** : It's been happening

 **Pink** : It's cause she's distracted

**Red** : By CATHY

**Blue** : Literally

 **Blue** : Stop

**Silver** : I feel a migraine coming

 **Silver** : . 

**Blue** : See

 **Blue** : See what you did

**Pink** : Sorry mum

**Red** : Sorry

_Blue and Silver are offline_

**Red** : Whoops

**Pink** : I feel like we're gonna go downstairs and find spinach and artichoke as our dinner

**Red** : I hope Cathy does damage control then

 **Red** : Cause I ain't risking walking in on them

**Pink** : You know

 **Pink** : It's a miracle you aren't yelled at daily for corrupting me

**Red** : I agree

 **Red** : This has nothing to do with Araleyn

 **Red** : So I'm following your rules

**Pink** : What

_Red is offline_

**Pink** : I swear

_Pink is offline_

[Queens Group Chat]

_Gold and Green are online_

**Gold** : Why were Anna, Kat, and Cathy standing outside my room

_Blue and Silver are online_

**Blue** : Were they annoying you

 **Blue** : Cause they were annoying Jane too

**Silver** : I have a migraine now

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : Sorry

 **Pink** : Anna's too afraid to actually talk

 **Pink** : So I'll be texting for her

**Gold** : Answer

**Pink** : If we have a Parrmour chat

 **Pink** : What makes you think we don't have an Araleyn

**Blue** : Back up

**Gold** : Seriously

 **Gold** : For that

**Green** : Probably not

**Gold** : Then what

**Green** : They were looking for blackmail on me

**Pink** : Psshhhhhh

 **Pink** : Why can't you just let us have it

**Gold** : Why

**Green** : I've got info on them

 **Green** : Except for Jane

 **Green** : I won't lie

 **Green** : I even tried

 **Green** : She's just too innocent

**Blue** : Fact

 **Blue** : But Parrmour chat

**Pink** : Same thing as Araleyn chat

 **Pink** : But for y'all

**Silver** : I

 **Silver** : I can't even right now

_Silver is offline_

**Green** : We broke her

 **Green** : She's been period free for a while now

**Pink** : 'Um' - Anna

**Green** : That came out so wrong

**Gold** : Yeah

**Pink** : 'Do y'all have a KatAnna chat' - Anna

_Gold, Green, and Blue are offline_

**Pink** : That was telling

_Pink is offline_

[Parrmour Private Chat]

_Coffee is online_

**Coffee** : Hey

 **Coffee** : So I'm being held captive by Anne

 **Coffee** : Aragon isn't helping

 **Coffee** : In fact I'm pretty sure she's encouraging Anne

 **Coffee** : It's annoying that the wildest woman on earth can sway who used to be the most strict one

 **Coffee** : Help

_Babygirl is online_

**Babygirl** : Where are you.

**Coffee** : In Anne's room

 **Coffee** : She's alarmingly equipped for this

 **Coffee** : I didn't want to know this much about their sex lives

**Babygirl** : How are you texting me.

**Coffee** : Anne's kind of terrible at tying people

 **Coffee** : Which gives me more insight than I wanted

 **Coffee** : I think Aragon knows, and is indirectly helping me 

**Coffee** : But I'm terrified if I move Anne will tackle me again

**Babygirl** : Sometimes I wonder how I'm friends with these people.

**Coffee** : And me

**Babygirl** : Don't get that one either

**Coffee** : I wish people would believe me when I say you have a mean side

**Babygirl** : It'll never happen.

**Coffee** : That's why it's called a wish

**Babygirl** : You had no childhood

**Coffee** : We can talk about my childhood later 

**Coffee** : When I'm not getting the suspicious feeling that my situation is going to get worse

**Babygirl** : Coming.

_Babygirl and Coffee are offline_

[Parrmour Shippers Group Chat]

_Red and Pink are online_

**Red** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Pink** : You look deranged

_Green is online_

**Green** : It's not funny

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : I literally left for like 3 minutes

 **Gold** : What happened

**Green** : I refuse to talk about it

**Pink** : I can't believe you got Aragon to help you kidnap Cathy

**Red** : 5 stars for you Anne

 **Red** : But 

**Red** : 20 stars to Jane for that performance

**Gold** : Somebody tell me what happened

**Green** : No

**Pink** : Yes

**Green** : I would feel betrayed but I instead I'm happy that you learned my ways

 **Green** : Good job young cousin

**Red** : Was that a sort of Star Wars reference

**Green** : How would you know

**Red** : It wasn't

**Green** : Damn right

**Pink** : So you left and Anne realized Cathy still had her phone and was texting Jane for help

**Red** : I'm still confused as to why you did it

**Gold** : Me too honestly

**Red** : Then why did you help

**Gold** : She's convincing

**Pink** : Ew

 **Pink** : Anyways

 **Pink** : So Jane showed up and was like 'Untie her please' 

**Pink** : And obviously Anne refused, so Jane

 **Pink** : In pure instinct

 **Pink** : Considering she looked just as dazed as Anne afterward

 **Pink** : Tackled Anne to the ground

 **Pink** : And then she untied Cathy

**Gold** : Oh

**Pink** : There's more

**Pink** : Anne doesn't even realize this

**Red** : Can I do this

**Pink** : Yes

**Red** : So, Anne's been so hyper that we all forgot that she technically has broken ribs

**Gold** : Had, they're healed now

**Red** : They were

**Gold** : Why can't I find you

 **Gold** : I know you're still here

**Red** : She can't respond

**Gold** : Why

**Red** : She's passed out in an ambulance

_Gold is offline_

**Pink** : I still can't believe that Jane tackled someone 

**Pink** : Aggressively 

**Red** : Same

**Pink** : WHOA

**Red** : RIGHT

**Pink** : NOW WE KNOW WHERE JANE LEARNED IT FROM

**Red** : SECRET STREET RACER ARAGON

**Pink** : We should go to the hospital

**Red** : And tell Jane that in her one act of violence she broke Anne's ribs

 **Red** : And that she should be heavily wary if Aragon

 **Red** : Who might murder her in a blind rage

**Pink** : And that too

_Red and Pink are offline_

[Queens Group Chat]

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Anne's in the hospital again

_Silver, Red, Pink, and Blue are online_

**Silver** : We're on our way.

_Gold is offline_

**Red** : She's definitely angry

**Blue** : She didn't mean to

**Pink** : Why did Anne even 'kidnap' you in the first place

**Blue** : I know too much

**Silver** : I would love to know what I commited an act of violence for.

**Blue** : Your girlfriend who you love very much

**Silver** : Catherine

**Blue** : The whole point was so I didn't tell anyone

**Red** : That's valid

_Silver is offline_

**Blue** : Stop pissing her off

**Pink** : She can't help it, and you were the one who pissed her off.

**Pink** : Currently she has

 **Pink** : Aragon, Anne, Jane, and you putting her on their shit lists

**Blue** : Not you, and let me live in denial

**Pink** : No

 **Pink** : I think it's cute

 **Pink** : Especially the face she makes after someone gets mad at her

 **Pink** : She's so confused

**Red** : Still here, and why are we having two conversations at once

**Pink** : I know, and because why not

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : lol

 **Red** : We drove her away

**Pink** : Probably to the KatAnna chat that we have yet to confirm exists

**Red** : Probably does

_Red and Pink are offline_

[Boleyn & Parr Private Chat]

_SleepDeprived is online_

**SleepDeprived** : Hey

 **SleepDeprived** : Everyone wants to know why you 'kidnapped me'

_BeheadedBitch is online_

**BeheadedBitch** : Don't tell them

 **BeheadedBitch** : And tell Jane I forgive and am a little proud of her

**SleepDeprived** : I will

 **SleepDeprived** : Could you tell your girlfriend not to kill mine

**BeheadedBitch** : I will

**SleepDeprived** : Can I ask more questions

**BeheadedBitch** : No

**SleepDeprived** : Thanks

 **SleepDeprived** : So you're secretly a Trekkie and

 **SleepDeprived** : What do you call a Star Wars fan

**BeheadedBitch** : No idea

 **BeheadedBitch** : I'm more of a Trek fan

**SleepDeprived** : So basically your a closet nerd

**BeheadedBitch** : Yes

**SleepDeprived** : This is gold

**BeheadedBitch** : You have your blackmail

 **BeheadedBitch** : And I have mine

 **BeheadedBitch** : You like Twilight

**SleepDeprived** : It's not that bad

**BeheadedBitch** : Lies

 **BeheadedBitch** : Oh Catty's coming 

**BeheadedBitch** : Bye

**SleepDeprived** : Please remember to tell her

**BeheadedBitch** : Maybe

_BeheadedBitch and SleepDeprived are offline_


	6. Chapter 6

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Who wants to go pick Annie

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : Yes, me and Anna want to come

**Gold** : Why can't Anna speak for herself

 **Gold** : She's not still avoiding me is she

 **Gold** : I though we got over that

**Pink** : She lost her phone

 **Pink** : And literally everyone is scared of you

 **Pink** : Anna's just terrified

**Gold** : Anne isn't afraid of me

**Pink** : Yes she is

 **Pink** : She literally comes to me anytime she wants to do something

 **Pink** : And asks if you would get angry about it

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Fact

 **Blue** : What are we talking about

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : You should read what happened before blindly texting.

**Blue** : Maybe, but wheres the fun in that

**Silver** : Not looking stupid

**Blue** : True, true

**Gold** : Anne is not afraid of me

 **Gold** : Is she?

_Red is online_

**Red** : Found it

 **Red** : Yes

**Pink** : 100%

**Silver** : Definitely

**Blue** : No doubt about it

**Gold** : I

 **Gold** : I'll be right back

_Gold is offline_

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : Are you afraid of me

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : Who told you that

**Honey** : Literally everyone

 **Honey** : You aren't right

**Angel** : When are you picking me up

**Honey** : YOU ARE

**Angel** : That's not a time

**Honey** : In an hour

 **Honey** : BUT YOU ARE AFRAID OF ME

**Angel** : Maybe

 **Angel** : But everyone had a healthy fear of their partner

**Honey** : I'm not afraid of you

**Angel** : Do you worry about upsetting me or getting in trouble

**Honey** : Yes, but no one wants to upset their partner

**Angel** : ......

**Honey** : I see

**Angel** : There it is

 **Angel** : I don't want to wait an hour for you

**Honey** : It's only an hour

**Angel** : I've already been gone for a week

**Honey** : You were internally bleeding

 **Honey** : A lot

**Angel** : But I miss you

**Honey** : You'll see me in an hour

**Angel** : I wanna see you now

**Honey** : You're such a child

**Angel** : Part of my charm

**Honey** : Hold on I'll be right back

_Honey is offline_

[Anti - Hurricane Anne Group Chat]

_Pineapple has added GrayMelon, Apple, DragonFruit, and Blueberry to group chat_

**Pineapple** : Change of plans

 **Pineapple** : We're leaving now

**Apple** : How is this the first group chat without Anne

 **Apple** : Tell me please

**DragonFruit** : I've got a pen

 **DragonFruit** : I've got a pineapple

_DragonFruit changed their name to Dragon_

**Dragon** : I've got an apple

 **Dragon** : I've got a blueberry

 **Dragon** : I've got a melon

 **Dragon** : I've got a dragon fruit

 **Dragon** : What's Anne's

**Pineapple** : Kiwi

**Dragon** : I've got a kiwi

 **Dragon** : Pineapple, Apple, Blueberry, Melon, Dragon Fruit, Kiwi Pen!

_GrayMelon changed their name to Melon_

**Melon** : That was a thing like,

 **Melon** : 4 years ago.

**Dragon** : So

**Apple** : You should just back down

 **Apple** : Both me and Anne couldn't get her to stop

 **Apple** : Also

 **Apple** : Why would you encourage her

 **Apple** : By telling her Anne's fruit

**Pineapple** : She imprinted on Anne

 **Pineapple** : She does it all the time

 **Pineapple** : It's easier to just let it happen

**Dragon** : Thank you

**Melon** : Why are we leaving now?

 **Melon** : And why are we talking about this in a different chat without Anne?

**Pineapple** : So we can surprise her

 **Pineapple** : She's been whining about coming home for a while

 **Pineapple** : Also we really do need an anti - hurricane Anne group chat

 **Pineapple** : I don't know how we survived without one

**Blueberry** : That's a good point

 **Blueberry** : But are you sure it isn't because you miss her

**Pineapple** : Why can't it be both

 **Pineapple** : Now I have to go back to the other conversation I'm having

**Dragon** : Flirting with Anne

**Pineapple** : YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH

**Melon** : What?

**Pineapple** : NOTHING

**Dragon** : EVERYTHING

**Pineapple** : I KNEW SHE TOLD YOU TOO MUCH

**Dragon** : YOU'RE TELLING ME

**Pineapple** : Wait what

 **Pineapple** : Hold on

_Pineapple and Dragon are offline_

[Aragon and Howard Private Chat]

_Divorced added Beheaded to chat_

**Beheaded** : I fear I've gotten cousin dearest in trouble

**Divorced** : She told me that she showed you the nickname one

**Beheaded** : Yep

**Divorced** : And the drunken pick up lines one

**Beheaded** : Remind me who was drunk again

**Divorced** : Rather not

 **Divorced** : Wait

 **Divorced** : That's a memorable story

 **Divorced** : You didn't know that before I told you

**Beheaded** : Nope

 **Beheaded** : But clearly you were the drunk one

**Divorced** : Then which one did she tell you

_Beheaded is offline_

**Divorced** : I actually might kill someone

_Divorced is offline_

[Beheaded Cousins Private Chat]

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : I accidentally got you in trouble

_Green is online_

**Green** : How

**Pink** : She knows that you didn't tell me the drunken pick up lines incident

**Green** : Shit

**Green** : Does she know what I showed you instead

**Pink** : I kind of panicked and just left the chat

**Green** : Definitely my cousin

 **Green** : Well

 **Green** : At least I'll have an hour to prepare

**Pink** : About that

 **Pink** : We're on our way right now

 **Pink** : She's staring at me

 **Pink** : Which is actually a safety concern since she's driving

**Green** : I'm sure Jane will intervene

**Pink** : Jane's a little busy

**Green** : With what

**Pink** : Getting in the last few minutes of no one making fun of her and Cathy

**Green** : IN THE CAR

**Pink** : I KNOW

**Pink** : You're taking this surprisingly well though

**Green** : Oh no, I'm freaking out

 **Green** : Currently hyperventilating

**Pink** : Want me to abuse that for you

**Green** : Please

 **Green** : Don't mention why though

**Pink** : Obviously

 **Pink** : This isn't my first time using pain to get what I want

**Green** : You're too much like me

 **Green** : I've never been more proud.

**Pink** : We're some messed up people

 **Pink** : She instantly got worried and lost focus on being angry

 **Pink** : You guys are so cute

**Green** : She'll get angry later

 **Green** : I'll just have time to plan

**Pink** : I see

 **Pink** : Can't avoid it forever

 **Pink** : But you can try

**Green** : Exactly

**Pink** : What should I tell her for the reason

**Green** : Uh

**Green** : Manipulators choice

**Pink** : Your touchy about IQ right?

**Green** : Yes

 **Green** : Stop talking about it

**Pink** : Sorry

 **Pink** : OH MY GOD

 **Pink** : SHE JUST STEPPED ON THE GAS

 **Pink** : SHE LOOKS SO ANGRY

**Green** : WHAT DID YOU SAY

**Pink** : I SAID SOMEONE MADE FUN OF YOUR DYSLEXIA

**Green** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Green** : SHE THREATENED TO KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO DID THAT

**Pink** : HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET MADE FUN OF

**Green** : ALL THE TIME

 **Green** : BUT THAT ISN'T WHAT WE'RE FOCUSING ON

**Pink** : WE'RE HERE

**Green** : BYE

**Pink** : BYE

_Green and Pink are offline_


	7. Chapter 7

It's a sick, but well deserved twist of fate that someone actually makes fun of her for her dyslexia in between the time she speaks to Kat and when Lina is outside her door. When she hears her call out one of her many nicknames Anne falls off her bed.

Catherine then comes in, completely unaware of Anne's inner thoughts that consisted of ' _I know it was wrong but did you have to send someone to actually do it, because now I have no self esteem._ '

"Angel, tell me who said it to you."

There was no way in hell that she was going to inform Catherine that a doctor, someone who was supposed to be caring and understanding of people's issues, was the one who made the remark. Let alone that it was her doctor, who was seconds away from entering the room and pretending that 3 minutes ago he hadn't pushed her to tears.

"Hello, who might you be?"

Catherine smiled halfheartedly, "I'm Catherine, her girlfriend."

A familiar emotion flashes through his face, one that Anne just couldn't seem to escape, _disgust_. He had the same emotion plastered all over his face when she tried to explain her dyslexia to him. As did most people when she told them. Catherine, had already turned back to Anne by the time she saw this, so Catherine had no idea what was happening.

The doctor, who quickly realized he was dangerously close to losing his job, made a silent threat. Although Anne had literally no idea what he could possibly do to her, she still held her tongue about him.

Eventually Catherine looked over at him and asked if he knew who'd done it, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before responding with a shrug. Probably realizing his voice would give him away.

Catherine visibly frowned at this, clearly upset that she couldn't make the perpetrator pay for their actions. Anne then leaned forward and touched her arm.

"It's alright, Catherine."

That was a mistake. Catherine instantly honed in on the fact that Anne hadn't used a nickname or made up something silly to call her. Anne also realized that all she'd done was make it worse.

"Anne, what did they say to you?"

Well, technically he said that she couldn't tell anyone he'd done it, not that she couldn't say what he'd said.

"The basics, although he did get really specific about my looks which honestly didn't make any sense considering he was talking about how smart I am, or lack of smarts."

Catherine's gaze sharpened, "You are smart."

Anne scoffed in response to this, and then looked down at the ground. 

"You know exactly who said it don't you?"

"No."

Catherine tilted her head in exasperation while clenching her jaw and glaring at her.

"Don't lie, angel. You must know who it is, you've been acting much more strangely."

This is when the doctor chose to speak up, he wedged his way in between Anne and Catherine before flashing a disarming smile.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?"

"Routine maintenance."

Uh oh, he didn't know that Anne was leaving today. Catherine definitely had caught onto him now.

"That's _crazy_ , because I'm here to take her home."

The doctor froze the pretended to look at Anne's sheet, "Huh, must've missed it."

He did, he was too busy bullying a patient. Catherine looked him over, and then looked back at Anne. Who outright refused to make eye contact with her, which was an answer in itself. Suddenly Catalina disappeared, which was actually kind of frightening. Especially considering the doctor instantly whipped around to face her.

He growled, actually growled like a dog, and said, "If you tell anyone about what I said you'll regret it _bitch_."

The last part was really unnecessary, she was already down so why'd he have to keep kicking her?

He was very close to her and could easily just put his hand on her throat and choke her. Which was exactly what he did. Anne's brain was being unhelpful and mostly screaming about oxygen and how great it was and that they should totally bring it back.

If she wasn't suffocating she'd laugh, but unfortunately she was.

Then Anne's brain started asking how the hell this clearly violent man became a doctor, then suddenly her throat didn't feel like it was collapsing. He stepped away and took a breath, it was at that moment Catherine came back with everyone else and a few other doctors.

"Hello, you must be her friends." He flashed another smile and suddenly Anne knew exactly how he'd passed his entrance exam.

Either charming the interviewer or sleeping with them.

It could easily be either, but thankfully no one was fooled by his smile. Most likely because you could see with ease, in fact it was probably what everyone was looking at that moment, because her neck was still a bright red. Obviously from someone choking her violently.

Catherine then lost control of her actions and gave the doctor a black eye before Jane and Anna had grabbed her. She shook them off and watched with a grim satisfaction as the doctor was taken to his boss, and most likely fired.

Catherine turned to Anne and rushed towards her. Kat looked at Anne in horror, so she waved Kat over and shooed Catherine away for a moment.

"Right after we went offline he actually made fun of me."

" _No_!"

"Right? So now I'm not lying, just like annoyed at karma."

Kat giggled in response to this, then Anne moved towards Catherine, instantly curling into her. She nuzzled the crook of her neck and ignored the chorus of 'awws'. Catherine wrapped her arm around Anne and walked her out to the car.

She threw the keys at Anna and called the backseat (which was code for 'where we make out in the car' seat) And instantly kissed Anne softly when they were seated. But before they continued Catherine whispered in Anne's ear quietly.

"I will find out what you said to Kat."

And Anne froze up, but then Catherine went right back to kissing Anne feverishly. Suddenly Anne couldn't remember what they were talking about and why she was most definitely in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

_Green is online_

**Green** : Wassup fuckers

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : Language.

**Green** : English

_Blue and Pink are online_

**Blue** : I know you think you're funny

 **Blue** : But news flash

 **Blue** : You aren't

**Pink** : I thought it was funny

**Silver** : Don't encourage her.

_Red is online_

**Red** : I can't believe you insulted Anne in the group chat

 **Red** : Do you know what Catherine will do to you

**Blue** : She's my godmother

 **Blue** : She'll be on my side

**Silver** : This is when Anne normally argues with you.

**Pink** : We know she's still there

_Gold is online_

**Pink** : Oh fuck

**Red** : I told you

**Blue** : Relax

**Gold** : Did you insult Anne

**Blue** : I just said she wasn't as funny as she thinks she is

 **Blue** : Did she just tell you I said that

 **Blue** : Snitch

**Green** : Fuck off

 **Green** : I didn't tell her anything

**Red** : I did

**Blue** : Why

**Red** : Fear

**Pink** : Seriously isn't healthy

**Gold** : So you admit that you insulted her

**Blue** : You have been so touchy about Anne ever since the hospital

 **Blue** : Calm down

**Silver** : What have you done.

**Pink** : No period

**Red** : This is a serious matter Kat

 **Red** : Now's not the time

**Pink** : You are all absolutely ridiculous

**Blue** : Me telling her she isn't funny shouldn't be that big of a deal

_Green is offline_

**Blue** : Wtf

**Gold** : She's been extra sensitive since that piece of shit fucked with her

 **Gold** : Normally she would bounce back

 **Gold** : But now she's just spiraled into an entirely different category

**Red** : Where are you

**Gold** : I'm at the store

 **Gold** : Why

**Red** : Am I the only one home with Anne

**Silver** : Yes.

**Blue** : Yes

**Pink** : Yes

**Red** : Fuck

**Gold** : WHY

**Red** : This is bad

**Gold** : If someone doesn't fucking answer me I swear to god I will make you eat kale and brussel sprouts for the entire next week

**Silver** : What is?

**Red** : I don't know what to do

**Blue** : Anna what it happening

**Red** : Oh god

**Pink** : Even I'm starting to get annoyed

**Red** : This is heartbreaking

**Gold** : WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

_Red is offline_

**Pink** : Please don't kill her

_Gold is offline_

**Silver** : I wish someone would tell us what's going on.

**Blue** : We all do

 **Blue** : We all do

**Pink** : I'm praying that when we get home Anna won't be dead

**Blue** : I'm praying Catherine doesn't murder me when we get home

**Silver** : I'm praying for both, because murder is bad all together

**Blue** : But for me more right

**Pink** : No, for Anna more

**Silver** : I'd prefer not to say....

**Blue** : Ha

**Pink** : How do you know she doesn't mean Anna

**Blue** : Is she dating Anna

**Pink** : She better not be

 **Pink** : Or else me and Anna are gonna have some serious problems

**Silver** : How is this where the conversation led?

**Blue** : We don't do logical here love

**Pink** : You should know that by now

**Silver** : Alright then.

_Silver is offline_

**Blue** : You notice that we've slowly pissed people off to the point that they leave the chat

**Pink** : Yep

_Pink is offline_

**Blue** : Well fuck you too

_Blue is offline_

_________

Anna was freaking the fuck out.

Anne was sobbing in her room, rather loudly. Clearly unaware that Anna was home as well.

And Aragon was on her way there, probably to kill Anna and then worry over Anne.

What was she thinking? Ignoring Aragon was on the top five things to absolutely under no circumstances do.

1\. Mention the cousins beheading, because Aragon will rip you a new one

2\. Mess with Kat, and you'll die

3\. Ignore Aragon, _period_

4\. Just don't fuck with Jane for too long, she has a temper

5\. Annoy Cathy for longer than 5 minutes, she'll destroy your emotional state

Anna was pretty sure she'd broken almost every rule at some point, except for 2, because she was the one who put 2 on the board.

A car pulled up with a loud screech.

Oh my god she was going to die.

Anna moved upstairs, alerting Anne to her presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cathy didn't mean it, you know."

"....what?"

"That's why your crying right? Because of what Cathy said?"

Anne pulled out her phone slowly, "Cathy said something?"

"Nononononono, no she didn't. Um - you should just put your phone away now - but um, what are you crying about then?"

"I was reading an article."

"I thought we all agreed that reading about ourselves is just a terrible idea in general."

"This was a recent one about me, about how I - I - I'm a - a - "

She dissolved into tears, and that's when Aragon walked in.

"I didn't do anything!" Anna said, while putting her hands up in defense.

Aragon completely ignored her and climbed on to the bed, her arms instantly encircled around Anne. And thankfully calmed her down enough to stop crying.

Aragon looked up at Anna, "You're dismissed." She snarked at her, her eyes telling Anna that there would be hell to pay for ignoring her, but she had more important things to do at the moment.

Anne let out a quiet laugh at Aragon's aggression, then curled herself into her.

_______

_Red is online_

**Red** : Good news

 **Red** : Cathy is in the clear

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : THANK YOU

 **Blue** : THANK YOU SO MUCH

 **Blue** : I LOVE YOU 

**Blue** : I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT

_Silver and Pink are online_

**Pink** : Back off my girlfriend

**Silver** : Yeah

**Blue** : Obviously I love you more Janey

 **Blue** : But she saved my life

**Red** : Actually it had nothing to do with your comment

 **Red** : She had no idea you even said anything

 **Red** : So there still might be some backlash for that

**Blue** : Wtf

 **Blue** : Why would you let me go on like that

**Red** : I'm cruel like that

**Silver** : Wait

 **Silver** : What happened then

**Pink** : Wait a sec

**Silver** : I've given up

 **Silver** : I'm done with you commenting on my grammar

 **Silver** : You win

**Blue** : You don't have to do that

**Red** : Parrmour content

**Pink** : Screenshot complete

**Red** : Send it to the chat

**Blue** : I have no more patience left for this

**Silver** : Me neither

**Blue** : Tell us what happened

**Pink** : Well I don't know

**Silver** : OH MY GOD JUST FUCKING TELL US

_Pink is offline_

**Blue** : That felt like an over reaction

**Silver** : Excuse me

**Blue** : NOT YOU

 **Blue** : NOT YOU, I MEANT KAT

 **Blue** : I SWEAR

**Red** : You just move from shit list to shit list

**Blue** : FUCK OFF, AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED

**Red** : She was reading an article

**Blue** : No further explanation needed

 **Blue** : I was reading that one today

 **Blue** : Started sobbing too

**Silver** : What

**Red** : What

**Blue** : Nothing

**Silver** : I don't think you understand how texting works

 **Silver** : I can just

 **Silver** : Scroll up

**Red** : You are in a bad mood today

 **Red** : You're being snarky

 **Red** : And you cussed

 **Red** : And you virtually yelled at Kat

 **Red** : Wtf is happening

**Blue** : Fine

 **Blue** : They were talking shit about is

 **Blue** : Per usual

 **Blue** : They got pretty cruel with Anne's

 **Blue** : And I was blamed for rape

 **Blue** : So yeah

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : Are you gonna cuss again

**Silver** : Fuck yeah I'm about to cuss

_Silver is offline_

**Red** : Someone's gonna die

_Red is offline_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll need translate for this chapter  
> \- Spanish  
> \- French  
> \- German  
> Almost the entire chapter is in different languages

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : Hey

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : What's up

**Honey** : Nada, solo queria molestarte

**Angel** : Wtf

**Honey** : Esta es la venganza de antes

**Angel** : You know what you're starting right?

**Honey** : Si

**Angel** : Rappelez-vous juste

 **Angel** : Vous avez commencé

**Honey** : Entiendo

_Honey and Angel are offline_

[Beheaded Cousins Private Chat]

_Thing1 is online_

_Thing1 has added Mum to chat_

_Thing1 has changed chat name to We Three Queens_

**Thing1** : Hey

_Thing2 and Mum are online_

**Mum** : What are you dragging us into

**Thing2** : She just got here and she already understands what the chat is

 **Thing2** : You're so smart

**Mum** : Thanks

 **Mum** : What do you want Anne

**Thing1** : How do you know I want something

**Mum** : If you don't I'm leaving

**Thing1** : Did I interrupt Parrmour time

**Mum** : Yes

**Thing1** : Alright

 **Thing1** : I do want something

 **Thing1** : Lina has decided that she wants to start a language war with me, and I'm recruiting you two 

**Thing1** : Because you two know French

**Mum** : Oh yeah

 **Mum** : Cathy's getting recruited too

**Thing2** : You already know I'm invested

**Mum** : Sure

**Thing1** : Yes

 **Thing1** : We'll plan here

 **Thing1** : And we can't text in English on the main chat

**Mum** : Alright

**Thing2** : Are you invested in this too

**Mum** : Cathy just started talking to me in Spanish

 **Mum** : So now I'm annoyed

 **Mum** : To answer question

 **Mum** : Yes

 **Mum** : We are going to win

**Thing1** : I am both excited and afraid

**Thing2** : Let's do this

_Thing1, Thing2, and Mum are offline_

[The Catherine's Private Chat]

_Mother is online_

**Mother** : I need your help

_Child is online_

**Child** : Alright

 **Child** : What do you need

**Mother** : How's your Spanish

**Child** : A little rusty

 **Child** : Why

**Mother** : I'm fighting a language war with Anne

 **Mother** : I'm sure Jane and Kat are being recruited

**Child** : I think I pissed her off

**Mother** : What

**Child** : I starting speaking Spanish at her

 **Child** : And she started violently typing

**Mother** : Well

 **Mother** : It looks like 

**Mother** : You've already agreed to join me in my efforts

**Child** : She just stormed out

**Mother** : Anne just left too

**Child** : Welp

 **Child** : Guess I'll help you

**Mother** : Thanks

**Child** : Yep

_Mother and Child are offline_

[Queens Group Chat]

_Green, Silver, and Pink are offline_

**Pink** : Je voudrais commencer par des excuses à Anna

 **Pink** : Tu vas être tellement ennuyé

_Gold and Blue are online_

**Gold** : Estás yendo hacia abajo

_Red is online_

**Red** : Wtf is happening

 **Red** : You know what, I'm just going to open translate on another tab real quick

 **Red** : Alright

 **Red** : Thanks for apologizing

 **Red** : But could you just

 **Red** : Not do this

**Pink** : Ne peut faire

**Red** : Oh god

**Blue** : Esto es una perdida de tiempo, ya sabemos que el espanol es mejor

**Gold** : Hecho

**Green** : Oh s'il te plait, comme si

 **Green** : Le français est meilleur que l'espagnol à tous points de vue

**Silver** : Attends, tu connais l'espagnol

**Green** : Ma copine vient d'Espagne, bien sûr je connais l'espagnol

**Pink** : Point juste

**Gold** : Al igual que yo se francesa

**Green** : Tu es assez mauvais quand meme

**Gold** : Grosera

 **Gold** : Pero cierto

**Blue** : Para de coquetear

**Green** : Je l'ai littéralement insultée

 **Green** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes

**Gold** : Ella me dijo que era mala en francés

 **Gold** : De donde saliste coqueteando

**Blue** : No lo sé

 **Blue** : Estabas hablando solo el uno al otro

 **Blue** : Creo que justo asumir el coqueteo, teniendo en cuenta tu historial

**Silver** : Le retour au francais etant meilleur que l'espagnol

**Pink** : Oui

**Green** : Bien, merci

**Red** : Can you guys slow down

**Gold** : No

**Blue** : No

**Green** : Non

**Silver** : Non

**Pink** : Non

**Red** : Didn't even need translate for that one

**Silver** : Je veux dire que le francais est superieur a l'espagnol a tous points de vue

 **Silver** : C'est en fait un accomplissement de l'apprendre

 **Silver** : Contrairement à l'espagnol

**Gold** : PERDÓNEME

**Green** : Trop loin

**Pink** : Trop loin

**Blue** : Realmente te cabreé, ¿no?

**Silver** : Putain ouais tu as fait

**Gold** : CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO ES UN LOGRO SABER ESPAÑOL ****

 **Gold** : SABES PORQUE TANTAS PERSONAS SABEN ESPANOL

 **Gold** : PORQUE ES REALMENTE JODER ÚTIL A DIFERENCIA DEL FRANCÉS

**Green** : UM, COMMENT LA BAISE FRANÇAISE N'EST PAS UTILE

**Red** : I think we all need to take a deep breath

**Green** : NON

**Gold** : NO

**Pink** : NON

**Silver** : NON

**Blue** : NO

**Red** : This has gotten out of hand already

_Gold has left the chat_

**Red** : Please don't

_Blue, Pink, Silver, and Green have left the chat_

_Red is offline_

[We Three Queens Private Chat]

_Thing1, Thing2, and Mum are online_

**Thing1** : Okay first off

 **Thing1** : Jane

 **Thing1** : That was too far

**Mum** : I know

 **Mum** : I'm sorry

**Thing1** : Secondly

 **Thing1** : HOW THE FUCK IS FRENCH NOT USEFUL

**Thing2** : I KNOW

**Mum** : THE AUDACITY OF IT

**Thing1** : We need to hit harder

 **Thing1** : Jane, since you're clearly capable of great things in war

 **Thing1** : You're in charge of insults

**Mum** : Got it

**Thing2** : I'll supervise so she doesn't drive Catherine off a cliff

**Thing1** : Thank you

 **Thing1** : I will try and calm her down

_Thing1, Thing2, and Mum are offline_

[The Catherine's Private Chat]

_Mother and Child are online_

**Mother** : I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW

**Child** : Please calm down

**Mother** : THAT WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND ****

 **Mother** : WHO JUST INSULTED YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE

 **Mother** : I WILL NOT 'CALM DOWN'

**Child** : Please

_Mother is offline_

**Child** : Okay then

_Child is offline_

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : Truce

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : Fine

**Angel** : I told Jane that what she said was too far

 **Angel** : And she agreed

**Honey** : All right

**Angel** : Do you want to say something to me

**Honey** : No

**Angel** : Seriously ****

 **Angel** : I'm not even the one who insulted you

 **Angel** : It's kind of hypocritical of you to get angry at someone for offending your native language, and then turn around and insult mine

_Angel is offline_

**Honey** : Well shit

_Honey is offline_

[Queens Group Chat]

_Red is online_

_Red added Gold, Green, Silver, Pink, and Blue to chat_

**Red** : NO ONE SAY A WORD

 **Red** : I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

**Green** : Regarde, Catherine a bien commencé

**Pink** : Uh oh

 **Pink** : Elle a utilisé son nom anglais

 **Pink** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait

**Gold** : Je l'ai insultée

**Pink** : N'essayait-elle pas de te calmer

**Gold** : Si

**Pink** : Aussi, avez-vous sérieusement juste écrit en français pour que je n'ai pas à traduire

**Gold** : Si, y no

**Pink** : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire

**Blue** : Ella todavía quiere ganar, no puede evitarlo

**Pink** : Mon Dieu

**Red** : JEDER VERDAMMTE HORT JETZT ZU

 **Red** : SIE ALLE WERDEN SICH SOFORT ENTSCHULDIGEN UND WIERDER ENGLISCH SPRECHEN

**Pink** : Sorry

**Silver** : Sorry

**Blue** : Sorry

**Gold** : Sorry

**Green** : Sorry

**Red** : Thank you

_Gold, Green, Silver, Red, Pink, Blue are offline_

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : I'm sorry

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : Prove it

**Honey** : What

**Angel** : P r o v e i t 

**Honey** : How

**Angel** : Your sweatshirt

**Honey** : It's the only one I have

**Angel** : I want your sweatshirt

**Honey** : Fine

 **Honey** : Come here

**Angel** : Thank you

 **Angel** : Oh and cuddles too

**Honey** : Obviously

_Honey and Angel are offline_

[Parrmour Private Chat]

_Coffee and Beautiful are online_

**Beautiful** : Never do that to me again

**Coffee** : Yes ma'am

**Beautiful** : Now come and help me with dinner

**Coffee** : Yes ma'am

_Coffee and Beautiful are offline_


	10. Chapter 10

_Red is online_

**Red** : Heeeeeyyyyyyy

_Pink and Blue are online_

**Pink** : It's literally 2 AM

 **Pink** : Go to sleep

**Blue** : No

 **Blue** : You can be my insomnia buddy

**Pink** : I thought insomnia was 

**Pink** : "Your thing"

**Blue** : Jane told me I can't claim a disease

**Pink** : Is it a disease?

**Blue** : I think so

**Red** : Heeeeeyyyyyyy

**Pink** : Wtf

 **Pink** : Why are you texting the same thing

**Blue** : Hey I just went to her room

 **Blue** : She's not there

**Pink** : You don't think

 **Pink** : You don't think she's drunk again do you

**Blue** : Let's hope not

_Silver is online_

**Blue** : Shit on a stick

**Pink** : Who created that phrase

**Blue** : Terrible people

 **Blue** : That's who

**Silver** : Go

 **Silver** : To

 **Silver** : Sleep

**Blue** : Anna's drunk

**Pink** : HEY

**Blue** : What

 **Blue** : Better her than me

**Pink** : Drunk?

 **Pink** : Yeah

**Blue** : I meant in trouble

**Pink** : Fuck you

**Blue** : No thanks I'm taken

**Pink** : She doesn't need to be afraid of two friends

 **Pink** : Also really?

 **Pink** : Have you been spending time with Anne

**Blue** : No

**Silver** : Liar

**Blue** : Duuuuuddddeeeee

 **Blue** : You're supposed to be on my side

**Red** : Wtia

 **Red** : Aiwt

 **Red** : Wait

 **Red** : Why r u petntding 2 b erethe

 **Red** : U r w/ me

**Silver** : She's what

**Blue** : Come on

**Pink** : I know this isn't what I should be focusing on

 **Pink** : But props to typing correctly while drunk Cathy

**Blue** : Thank you

_Gold is online_

**Pink** : We're all fucked now

**Gold** : Wtf is going on in here?

 **Gold** : I opened my phone to like 

**Gold** : 100 messages

 **Gold** : If you wake Anne up

 **Gold** : Someone is gonna pay

**Silver** : Anna and Cathy are drunk somewhere

**Gold** : Great

 **Gold** : That's a legit reason

 **Gold** : Where the fuck are you

**Red** : i dunno

**Blue** : There's a lot of people here

 **Blue** : Probably a bar

**Red** : Woah look at that girl

**Gold** : We aren't there with you

**Red** : I know

 **Red** : imma msse w/ Jane

 **Red** : By telling her about something

 **Red** : Then refusing to elaborate

**Silver** : What?

**Red** : Thsi si happening right now

 **Red** : She's so confused

**Silver** : What are you talking about

**Red** : There's this girl

 **Red** : Trying to pick Cathy up

**Silver** : Literally or

**Red** : Both I think

**Gold** : Oh shit

 **Gold** : That girl is gonna die

**Pink** : f in the chat for the girl

 **Pink** : f

**Red** : f

**Gold** : f

_Green is online_

**Green** : f

**Gold** : God dammit

**Pink** : RUN

**Silver** : What bar

 **Silver** : Anna what bar are you at

 **Silver** : I am going to lose my shit

 **Silver** : Anna

 **Silver** : Anna

 **Silver** : ANNA OF FUCKING CLEVES ANSWER ME

**Gold** : I am officially terrified

**Green** : Me too

 **Green** : Where did you go

**Gold** : I'm outside ensuring Jane doesn't wake the entire neighborhood up

 **Gold** : Do you need me to come back inside

**Green** : Yes

 **Green** : I demand cuddles

**Gold** : Alright

 **Gold** : Kat make sure your mother doesn't start actually screaming

**Pink** : On it

**Red** : HAHAHHAAAAHAH

 **Red** : The girl just put Cathy on her shoulders

 **Red** : She's so disoriented

 **Red** : She keeps asking where she is

 **Red** : Wait

 **Red** : I think I'm sobering up

 **Red** : I would go and find out where we are

 **Red** : I don't know if I could find Cathy again

**Pink** : I failed

**Green** : HOLY SHIT

 **Green** : SHE IS SO LOUD

 **Green** : I'M CRAWLING UNDER MY BED IN BLIND HOPES IT'LL BE QUIETER THERE

 **Green** : IT ISN'T

 **Green** : CATHERINE HELP

 **Green** : AHHHHHHHHH

**Gold** : WHAT IS HAPPENING

**Pink** : I'M SORRY

 **Pink** : I TRIED

**Red** : I wish I was there to witness this moment

 **Red** : Wait

 **Red** : Where'd Cathy go

**Silver** : YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS

 **Silver** : DO YOU SEE THE GIRL

**Red** : Um

 **Red** : No?

**Silver** : ANNA I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU

**Pink** : Now she's afraid of two of you

 **Pink** : Great

**Blue** : Can someone please help me

 **Blue** : I have no idea where I am

 **Blue** : I think someone is carrying me

 **Blue** : Help

 **Blue** : Wow

 **Blue** : That's really cool

 **Blue** : There's this sign, with a bunch of blue and purple lights

 **Blue** : It's blurry, but really cool

 **Blue** : Um

 **Blue** : Somebody

 **Blue** : Anybody

 **Blue** : SHOW ME AROOUUUUUNNNND

**Pink** : You've definitely been spending time with Anne

**Green** : Wait

 **Green** : Blue and purple?

 **Green** : I know where she is

**Silver** : YOU DO

 **Silver** : WHERE

**Green** : I'm coming outside

 **Green** : I'll show you if you STOP FUCKING SCREAMING

**Gold** : Silence at last

**Green** : Alright, get in the car

_Green and Silver are offline_

**Gold** : Wait

 **Gold** : How does she know where she is

 **Gold** : Why am I already jealous

 **Gold** : I have no idea what the reason is

**Pink** : Anne used to go there back in the day when she was single

 **Pink** : And not completely smitten with you

 **Pink** : AND not whipped for you

 **Pink** : Lot's of others

 **Pink** : Could go to the Araleyn ship chat

 **Pink** : But I'm too lazy

**Red** : Jane's here

 **Red** : And Anne

 **Red** : There was a standing ovation

**Pink** : What

**Red** : For Anne

 **Red** : Apparently she used to go there

**Pink** : You should scroll up

**Red** : Nah

 **Red** : Omg

 **Red** : Now there are like five girls hitting on her at once

 **Red** : AND THEY'RE OFFERING ALL OF THEM AT ONCE

**Pink** : Why would you say that?

 **Pink** : Just why

**Gold** : I'M ON MY WAY

_Gold is offline_

**Red** : Anne is desperately trying to escape now

**Pink** : I can't even deal with you

**Red** : What

**Pink** : You just stirred the pot in such a monumental way that it has spilled everywhere

 **Pink** : Both Jane and Catherine are now jealous

 **Pink** : Anne is trying to escape a fivesome

 **Pink** : Something that I didn't know existed

 **Pink** : Cathy is drunk somewhere with a girl who's carrying her because she can't stand

 **Pink** : Why were you at that bar anyways

**Red** : We actually started at Twin Liquors

 **Red** : And then I don't remember how we got here

 **Red** : Now that I'm sober

 **Red** : It's actually a scary place

 **Red** : I'm also already feeling that hangover

 **Red** : There's Jane

 **Red** : brb gonna go die

_Red is offline_

**Pink** : I fucking hate this chat

 **Pink** : I'll wait for someone to come back online

 **Pink** : For now

 **Pink** : Imma just type Hamilton lyrics until Anne responds

 **Pink** : THEODOSIA WRITES ME A LETTER EVERY DAY

 **Pink** : I'M KEEPIN' HER BED WARM WHILE HER HUSBAND IS AWAY

 **Pink** : HE'S ON THE BRITISH SIDE IN GEORGIA

 **Pink** : HE'S TRYIN' TO KEEP THE COLONIES IN LINE

 **Pink** : WELL HE CAN KEEP ALL GEORGIA

_Green is online_

**Green** : THEODOSIA SHE'S MINE

 **Green** : LOVE DOESN'T DISCRIMINATE

**Pink** : BETWEEN THE SINNERS AND THE SAINTS

 **Pink** : IT TAKES AND IT TAKES AND IT TAKES

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : WE KEEP LOVIN' ANYWAYS

 **Blue** : WE LAUGH AND WE CRY AND WE BREAK AND WE MAKE OUR MISTAKES

**Green** : AND IF THERE'S A REASON I'M BY HER SIDE WHEN SO MANY HAVE TRIED

 **Green** : THEN I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : MY GRANDFATHER WAS A FIRE AND BRIMSTONE PREACHER

 **Pink** : BUT THERE ARE THINGS THAT THE HAMALYES AND HYMNS WON'T TEACH YA

**Blue** : MY MOTHER WAS A GENUIS

 **Blue** : MY FATHER COMMANDED RESPECT

**Green** : WHEN THEY DIED THEY LEFT NO INSTRUCTION

 **Green** : JUST A LEGACY TO PROTECT

**Pink** : DEATH DOESN'T DISCRIMINATE

 **Pink** : BETWEEN THE SINNERS AND THE SAINTS

**Blue** : IT TAKES AND IT TAKES AND IT TAKES

 **Blue** : WE KEEP LIVING ANYWAYS

**Green** : WE RISE AND WE FALL AND WE BREAK AND WE MAKE OUR MISTAKES

 **Green** : AND IF THERE'S A REASON I'M STILL ALIVE WHEN EVERYONE WHO'S LOVED ME HAS DIED

**Pink** : I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

 **Pink** : I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : I AM THE ONE THING IN LIFE I CAN CONTROL

 **Blue** : I AM INIMITABLE I AM AN ORIGINAL

**Green** : I'M NOT FALLING BEHIND OR RUNNING LATE

 **Green** : I'M NOT STANDING STILL I AM LYING IN WAIT

**Pink** : HAMILTON FACES AND ENDLESS UPHILL CLIMB

 **Pink** : HE HAS SOMETHING TO PROVE HE HAS NOTHING TO LOSE

**Blue** : HAMILTON'S PACE IS RELENTLESS HE WASTES NO TIME

 **Blue** : WHAT IS LIKE IN HIS SHOES

**Green** : HAMILTON DOESN'T HESITATE

 **Green** : HE EXHIBITS NO RESTRAINT

**Pink** : HE TAKES AND HE TAKES AND HE TAKES

 **Pink** : AND HE KEEPS WINNING ANYWAYS

**Blue** : HE CHANGES THE GAME

 **Blue** : HE PLAYS AND HE RAISES THE STAKES

**Green** : AND IF THERE'S A REASON HE SEEMS TO THRIVE WHEN SO FEW SURVIVE

 **Green** : THEN GODDAMMIT I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

 **Pink** : I'M WILLING TO WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : LIFE DOESN'T DISCRIMINATE

 **Blue** : BETWEEN THE SINNERS AND THE SAINTS

**Green** : IT TAKES AND IT TAKE AND IT TAKES

 **Green** : AND WE KEEP LIVING ANYWAY

**Pink** : WE RISE AND WE FALL AND WE BREAK AND WE MAKE OUR MISTAKES

 **Pink** : AND IF THERE'S A REASON I'M STILL ALIVE WHEN SO MANY HAVE DIED

**Blue** : THEN I'M WILLING TO

 **Blue** : WAIT FOR IT

**Green** : WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : WAIT FOR IT

**Green** : WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : WAIT FOR IT

**Green** : WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : WAIT FOR IT

**Green** : WAIT FOR IT

**Pink** : WAIT FOR IT

**Blue** : WAIT -

_Gold, Silver, and Red are online_

**Gold** : Oh good you're done

**Pink** : You murder anyone

**Gold** : No, came close though

**Silver** : Same

**Pink** : You should come home now

**Silver** : Yeah

**Green** : I'm riding with Lina

**Silver** : You're the one who lead me here

**Green** : I'M RIDING WITH LINA

_Green and Gold are offline_

**Silver** : Jesus

_Silver, Red, Blue, and Pink are offline_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna just wants to know what's going on

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : Hey

 **Pink** : Did you hear about the alligator in Alabama?

_Green and Red are online_

**Green** : YES

 **Green** : That was hilarious

**Red** : The lady is freaking out

**Pink** : It's an alligator

 **Pink** : Of course she's freaking out

_Gold, Silver, and Blue are online_

**Gold** : What are we talking about

**Green** : Alligators

**Gold** : The Alabama one

**Green** : Yes

**Gold** : That was hilarious

**Blue** : Literally what is happening

**Silver** : There was this alligator

 **Silver** : In Alabama

**Gold** : That swam through this woman's flooded yard

**Green** : And she was freaking out

**Pink** : Yeah

**Red** : The video's better

**Gold** : You'd understand why this is so funny

**Green** : If you watched the video

**Blue** : Okay that was planned

**Red** : It had to be

**Silver** : There's no way they would know when to stop and start the sentence if it wasn't

**Pink** : It better have been planned

**Green** : Why

**Pink** : Because then me and Anna need to work on our couple skills

**Blue** : Jane can't finish my sentences

**Green** : That's because Jane isn't my Catalina

**Silver** : That's true

 **Silver** : I'm Cathy's Jane

**Pink** : The upside of Parrmour - Jane get's Cathy to sleep and not cuss as much

 **Pink** : The downside - Jane get's snippy and sarcastic now

 **Pink** : Thanks Cathy

**Blue** : You're welcome

**Pink** : .

**Blue** : I see it now

**Red** : Yeah

**Silver** : Speaking of me not being Catherine

 **Silver** : Where is she

**Green** : She threw her phone at the wall when you used sarcasm

 **Green** : I think she broke her phone

**Red** : Lol

**Green** : She's going to read from my phone

 **Green** : And I'll text for her

**Silver** : K

**Green** : Did she just use an abbreviation - Lina

 **Green** : I didn't want you to text that - Lina

 **Green** : She's hitting me now

**Blue** : That's what you get

**Green** : Back off Cathy

 **Green** : That's from both of us

**Blue** : I'm only listening because she knows things

**Green** : I know things too

**Blue** : Ah, but so do I

**Green** : Valid

**Silver** : I still wish you'd tell us what you know

**Pink** : She can't tell you

**Silver** : Why

**Red** : Because Anne doesn't have anything on you

**Red** : So then you'd have complete power over her

**Blue** : Actually

 **Blue** : That would be amazing

**Green** : Let me remind you what I know

**Blue** : But it's not worth it

**Silver** : Wtf does she have on you

**Blue** : We both have highly confidential info

**Green** : I will do what it takes to keep it a secret

_Green is offline_

**Pink** : What

**Red** : I think Catherine wants to know what it is

**Silver** : Back to the Alligator

**Pink** : Y e s

 **Pink** : T h e A l l i g a t o r

**Silver** : S t o p

**Red** : The snark

 **Red** : It's just

 **Red** : So powerful

**Pink** : rt

_Silver is offline_

**Blue** : And we're back to us

 **Blue** : Consistently pissing Catherine and Jane off

 **Blue** : And causing Anne to leave for an array of reasons

**Pink** : It always comes back to us

**Red** : Does anyone else find it hilarious that Anne started this chat

 **Red** : But she leaves in the middle of conversations the most

**Blue** : Yes

 **Blue** : But

 **Blue** : I'm off to save dinner

**Pink** : Yes

 **Pink** : Your work is important

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : What about the alligator

_Green is online_

**Green** : The Alligator

**Pink** : Yay

 **Pink** : You're back

**Red** : What happened

**Green** : Nothing

**Pink** : Did Araleyn get in a fight

**Green** : No

**Red** : Your answers are really short

 **Red** : What's going on in your room

**Green** : Nothing

 **Green** : Shit - no don't do siri text

**Pink** : You aren't 

**Red** : What

**Pink** : YOU AREN'T

**Green** : Aren't what

**Pink** : YOU ARE AREN'T YOU

 **Pink** : GET OFF THE CHAT

**Green** : I legit have no idea what you're talking

**Pink** : I'm going to your room

**Green** : NO

**Pink** : I KNEW IT

**Green** : I'm sorry

 **Green** : This wasn't my idea

 **Green** : I mean

 **Green** : This was all my idea

**Pink** : She threatened to stop didn't she

**Green** : Stop what

**Pink** : Why are we going in circles

**Red** : What is happening

**Green** : Nothing

**Pink** : Nothing

**Red** : InClUdE mE

**Green** : No

_Red is offline_

**Pink** : I can't believe you're doing that right now

**Green** : I -

_Green is offline_

**Pink** : Coward

_Pink is offline_

______

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : I got a new phone

 **Gold** : So now I can text again

_Red is online_

**Red** : Do you know what was happening

**Gold** : Between who

**Red** : Kat and Anne

 **Red** : They were being really weird

**Gold** : When

**Red** : After she came back again

_Gold is offline_

**Red** : SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWER ME


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song prank

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : I'm sorry

_Gold, Silver, and Blue are online_

**Silver** : For what

**Blue** : Have done something for once

**Pink** : It was an accident 

**Gold** : Now I'm legit worried

**Pink** : I didn't mean to

**Silver** : What's wrong

**Blue** : Who made you sad

 **Blue** : We'll kill them

**Pink** : It's only a matter of time before they catch me

**Silver** : WHO

 **Silver** : ARE YOU IN DANGER

**Pink** : Just know

 **Pink** : That I didn't mean to do this to you

**Gold** : ARE YOU OKAY

**Pink** : Oh no

 **Pink** : They've found me

 **Pink** : And now they're taking back what's theirs

**Gold** : I WILL GUT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO PULL THAT WITH YOU

 **Gold** : WHERE ARE YOU

**Silver** : WHERE ARE YOU

**Blue** : Why am I the only one who knows exactly what's going on

 **Blue** : She isn't in danger

_Green and Red are online_

**Pink** : I'm sorry

**Red** : Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand

**Silver** : DID YOU CHEAT ON HER

**Green** : But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

**Gold** : What

**Red** : These nights never seem to go to plan

**Green** : I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand

**Gold** : Of course I will

**Red** : Oh won't you

**Green** : Stay with me

**Red** : Cause you're

**Green** : All I need

**Red** : This ain't love it's clear to see

**Green** : But darling, stay with me

**Silver** : WHAT IS HAPPENING

**Red** : Why am I so emotional

**Green** : No it's not a good look, isn't self control

**Red** : Deep down I know this never works

**Green** : But you can stay with me so it doesn't hurt

**Gold** : DID SOMEONE HURT YOU

**Blue** : This is painful to watch

**Pink** : Do you guys listen to music at all

**Red** : Oh won't you, stay with me

**Green** : Cause you're

**Red** : All I need

**Green** : This ain't love, it's clear to see

**Gold** : What

 **Gold** : What's going on

**Red** : But darling stay with me

**Pink** : Next

**Green** : All for the gram

**Blue** : NO

**Red** : Bitches love the gram

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : All she wants to do is party all night

**Red** : God damn, Roxanne

**Green** : Never gonna love me but it's alright

**Gold** : Who is Roxanne

**Pink** : I'm crying

 **Pink** : It's so painful

**Red** : She think I'm an asshole

**Green** : She think I'm a player

**Red** : She keep coming back though

**Green** : Only cause I pay her

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : All she wants to do is party all night

**Green** : Met her in a party in the hills yeah

**Red** : She just wanna do it for the thrills yeah

**Green** : Shortie drive a poodle with no top

**Red** : But if I throw this money she gon' drop

**Gold** : Am I Roxanne

**Pink** : Yes

**Green** : She don't wait in lines if it's too long

**Red** : She don't drive the whip unless the roofs off

**Green** : Only wanna call with the cash out

**Red** : Only take the pic with the ass out

**Green** : She from Malibu

**Gold** : No

**Red** : Malibu

**Green** : If you don't gotta foreign then she laugh at you

**Red** : Malibu

**Green** : Malibu

**Red** : Spending daddy's money with an attitude

**Gold** : This doesn't make any sense

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : All she want's to do it party all night

**Red** : God damn, Roxanne

**Green** : Never gonna love me

**Red** : But it's alright

**Green** : She thinks I'm an asshole

**Gold** : NO I DON'T

 **Gold** : I LOVE YOU

 **Gold** : OF COURSE I LOVE YOU

**Red** : She thinks I'm a player

**Green** : She keeps running back though

**Red** : Only cause I pay her

**Silver** : This is heartbreaking

**Blue** : You don't even know

**Pink** : Seriously

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : All she wants to do is party all night

**Gold** : I -

 **Gold** : WHY DO THINK THAT

**Red** : In LA yeah

**Green** : Got no brakes yeah

**Red** : Living fast, Ricky Bobby, shake and bake yeah

**Green** : See the chain

**Red** : Yeah

**Green** : It's a lake 

**Red** : Yeah

**Green** : Swipe the chain yeah

**Red** : Now she wanna date yeah

**Green** : Straight to Nobu

**Red** : On the coast ooh

**Green** : Shortie only like cocaine and Whole Foods

**Red** : Yeah, snappin' all up on the 'Gram, ass going crazy

**Green** : Now she wanna fuck me in the foreign goin' eighty

**Gold** : WHAT

 **Gold** : WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 **Gold** : ARE YOU SURE I'M ROXANNE

 **Gold** : WHO IS THIS WOMAN

**Pink** : Calm down

**Gold** : WHY ARE YOU NOT UPSET

**Red** : Up in Malibu

**Green** : Malibu

**Red** : If you don't gotta a foreign

**Green** : Then she laugh at you

**Silver** : Catherine is spiralling 

**Blue** : Have you figured it out

**Silver** : Figured out what

**Pink** : Why aren't you freaking out

**Silver** : I've given up

**Blue** : Ah

**Red** : Malibu

**Green** : Malibu

**Red** : Spending daddy's money

**Green** : With an attitude

**Gold** : I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS WOMAN IS

 **Gold** : BUT SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU

 **Gold** : NOT LIKE I DO

**Pink** : Oooh, do that one next

**Gold** : What

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : All she wants to do is party all night

**Green** : God damn

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : Never gonna love me

**Red** : But it's alright

**Green** : She think I'm an asshole

**Gold** : YOU AREN'T

**Red** : She think I'm a player

**Green** : She keep running back though

**Red** : Only cause I pay her

**Green** : Roxanne

**Red** : Roxanne

**Green** : All she wants to do is party all night.

**Blue** : I'm literally sitting on the edge of my seat

**Pink** : Same

**Red** : You promised the world and I fell for it

**Silver** : Wait

**Green** : I put you first, and you adored it

**Silver** : OH

**Red** : Set fire to my forest, and you let it burn

**Green** : Sang off key to my chorus, cause it wasn't yours

**Red** : I saw the signs and I ignored it

**Green** : Rose colored glass all distorted

**Red** : Set fire to my purpose, and I let it burn

**Green** : Got off on my hurtin', when it wasn't yours

**Silver** : I feel dumb

**Blue** : It's alright

**Pink** : Catherine's still lost

**Silver** : True

**Red** : We'd always go into it blindly

**Green** : I needed to lose you to find me

**Red** : This dance was killing me softly

**Green** : I needed to hate you to love me

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : To love, to love

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : I needed to lose you to love me

**Gold** : WHO HURT YOU

 **Gold** : WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL OF THIS NOW

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : To love, to love

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : I needed to lose you to love me

**Red** : I gave my all and they all know it

**Green** : And you tore me down, and it's all showing

**Red** : In two months you replaced us, like it was easy

**Green** : Made me think I deserved it, in the thick of healing

**Red** : We'd always go into it blindly

**Green** : I needed to lose you to find me

**Red** : This dance was killing me softly

**Green** : I needed to hate you to love me

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : To love, to love

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : I needed to lose you to love me

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : To love, to love

**Red** : To love, to love

**Green** : I needed to lose you to love me

**Red** : I'm bored of this one

**Green** : Same

**Pink** : Next

**Blue** : Lizzo

**Silver** : NO

**Gold** : Is there another woman

**Pink** : TRUTH HURTS

**Gold** : What do I not know

**Red** : I just took a DNA test turns out

**Green** : I'm 100% that bitch, even when I'm crying crazy

**Red** : Yeah I got boy problems that's the human in me

**Green** : Bling bling, then I solve them

**Red** : That's the goddess in me

**Silver** : You will stop this right now or I will tell her

_Green is offline_

**Red** : Dude

**Pink** : Not cool

**Blue** : Babe, why

**Silver** : Because

**Gold** : WHAT IS HAPPENING

_Gold is offline_

**Blue** : Alright then

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : You think I'm pretty

 **Angel** : Without any makeup on

 **Angel** : You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

 **Angel** : I know you get me

 **Angel** : So I let my walls come down

_Honey is online_

**Angel** : Before you met me

 **Angel** : I was alright, but things were kinda heavy

 **Angel** : You brought me to life

 **Angel** : Now every February

 **Angel** : You'll be my valentine

**Honey** : Are you alright

 **Honey** : Also

 **Honey** : I'm a little dumb

 **Honey** : Those were songs

**Angel** : Let's go all the way tonight

 **Angel** : No regrets

 **Angel** : Just love

 **Angel** : We can dance until we die

 **Angel** : You and I

 **Angel** : We'll be young forever

**Honey** : Could you tell me what song this is at least

**Angel** : You make me

 **Angel** : Feel like I'm living a 

**Angel** : Teenage dream

 **Angel** : The way you turn me on

 **Angel** : I can't sleep

 **Angel** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

 **Angel** : My heart stops

 **Angel** : When you look at me

 **Angel** : Just one touch

 **Angel** : Now baby I believe

 **Angel** : This is real

 **Angel** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

**Honey** : You make me feel like that too

**Angel** : We drove to Cali

 **Angel** : And got drunk on the beach

 **Angel** : Got a motel and

 **Angel** : Built a fort out of sheets

 **Angel** : I finally found you

 **Angel** : My missing puzzle piece

 **Angel** : I'm complete

**Honey** : I love you too

 **Honey** : How long is this though

**Angel** : Let's go all the way tonight

 **Angel** : No regrets

 **Angel** : Just love

 **Angel** : We can dance

 **Angel** : Until we die

 **Angel** : You and I

 **Angel** : We'll be young forever

 **Angel** : You make me

 **Angel** : Feel like I'm a living a 

**Angel** : Teenage dream

 **Angel** : The way you turn me on

 **Angel** : I can't sleep

 **Angel** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

 **Angel** : My heart stops

 **Angel** : When you look at me

 **Angel** : Just one touch

 **Angel** : Now baby I believe

 **Angel** : This is real

 **Angel** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

**Honey** : Imm get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans 

**Honey** : Be your teenage dream tonight

 **Honey** : Let you put your hands on me,

 **Honey** : In my skin tight jeans

 **Honey** : Be your teenage dream tonight

 **Honey** : You make me

 **Honey** : Feel like I'm living a 

**Honey** : Teenage dream

 **Honey** : The way you turn me on

 **Honey** : I can't sleep

 **Honey** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

 **Honey** : My heart stops

 **Honey** : When you look at me

 **Honey** : Just one touch

 **Honey** : Now baby I believe

 **Honey** : This is real

 **Honey** : Let's run away and don't ever look back

**Angel** : Imma get your heart racing

 **Angel** : In my skin tight jeans

 **Angel** : Be your teenage dream tonight

 **Angel** : Let you put your hands on me

 **Angel** : In my skin tight jeans

 **Angel** : Be your teenage dream tonight

**Honey** : I love you 

**Angel** : I love you too

 **Angel** : Hopefully it worked

**Honey** : What

**Angel** : Turn around

**Honey** : Oh my god


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p r o p o s a l

**Honey** : Oh my god

_Honey and Angel are offline_

[Araleyn Call]

**A** : I hope you aren't just messing with me and this actually worked.

**C** : Oh my god

**A** : So? Will you?

**C** : Are you really up there?

**A** : Yeah

**C** : Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!

**A** : Not until you answer.

**C** : Ask me again.

**A** : Will you Catalina de Aragon, marry me and keep me out of trouble, and deal with me accidentally setting the kitchen on fire, and pretty much chaos?

_*tearful laughter*_

**C** : Of course I will! Now please get down before you fall! I'd like to actually marry you before you die a stupid death!"

**A** : I don't think it's stupid. I would've died professing my love for you to the world.

**C** : Anne, you're only talking to me

**A** : Say that to the reporters over to your right.

* _shuffle_ *

**C** : Wha - HEY, FUCK OFF THIS IS MODERATELY PRIVATE!

**A** : Just moderately?

**C** : You are standing in a hot air balloon in the middle of london.

**A** : Fair.

**C** : But if that's what I have to do while married to you, what the fuck was happening while we were dating?

**A** : I was ripping you off.

**C** : I see.

**A** : Alright I'll be down in a minute

**C** : I love you

_*tearful laughter*_

**C** : They're going to lose their shit when they find out

**A** : Yeah, I love you too Honeybear

_End of call_

[Queens Group Chat]

_Gold and Green are online_

**Gold** : Hey

**Green** : We're engaged

_Gold and Green are offline_

_Silver, Red, Pink, and Blue are online_

**Silver** : Oh no they didn't


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't say important things in the chat then leave, Jane doesn't like that

**Silver** : Oh no they didn't

**Blue** : Hey

 **Blue** : That's not cool what you just did

**Red** : Congrats

**Pink** : I will riot if you don't come back

**Red** : I don't think they're coming back

**Silver** : I

 **Silver** : Am

 **Silver** : About

 **Silver** : To

 **Silver** : Lose

 **Silver** : My

 **Silver** : Shit

**Blue** : RED ALERT

 **Blue** : RED ALERT

 **Blue** : JANE'S CUSSING

 **Blue** : GET TO YOUR SHELTERS

**Silver** : c a t h y

_Blue is offline_

**Silver** : What was she talking about

**Pink** : Nothing

**Red** : No idea

[Aragon & Parr Private Chat]

_Child is online_

**Child** : Jane's going to kill you

 **Child** : And me 

_Mother is online_

**Mother** : Why

**Child** : You texted, we're engaged then left

**Mother** : Ah

 **Mother** : You?

**Child** : She stared cussing in the chat and I texted red alert

**Mother** : Ah

**Child** : Can you pls elaborate

 **Child** : Just a little

**Mother** : Nah

 **Mother** : I wanna see this play out

_Mother is offline_

**Child** : Well fuck you too

_Child is offline_

[We Three Queens Group Chat]

_Mum is online_

**Mum** : ANNE MOTHERFUCKING BOLEYN

_Thing2 is online_

**Thing2** : She probably won't respond

_Thing1 is online_

**Thing1** : What

**Mum** : DON'T WHAT ME

 **Mum** : YOU'RE ENGAGED

_Thing1 is offline_

**Thing2** : Omg we're all going to die

_Thing2 is offline_

**Mum** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[Beheaded Cousins Private Chat]

_TikTok is online_

**TikTok** : Why would you do that

_Vine is online_

**Vine** : Why not

**TikTok** : She might commit murder

**Vine** : Eh

**TikTok** : Eh?

 **TikTok** : She started cussing in the main chat

**Vine** : She'll calm down

**TikTok** : So

 **TikTok** : How'd it happen

**Vine** : Hot Air Balloon downtown

**TikTok** : Of course you did

**Vine** : Hey, it worked

**TikTok** : Whatever

 **TikTok** : Gonna go do damage control

**Vine** : You do you

_Vine and TikTok are offline_

[We Three Queens Group Chat]

**Mum** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Mum** : I'M GOING TO THROW SOMEONE OUT A WINDOW

_Mum is offline_

[The Queens Group Chat]

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : IF YOU DON'T COME BACK AND ELABORATE THIS FUCKING SECOND I WILL FUCKING RIOT

 **Silver** : LET'S SEE YOU COOK AND CLEAN FOR A DAY

 **Silver** : A FUCKING DAY

_Gold and Green are online_

**Red** : Why didn't you just start with that

_Pink and Blue are online_

**Blue** : Let's not piss her off anymore

**Pink** : Yeah we're already in danger

**Gold** : We came back

**Green** : Jeez

**Silver** : What happened

**Gold** : Anne was in a hot air balloon downtown and she proposed

 **Gold** : There were reporters everywhere

**Green** : That pretty much sums it up

**Blue** : Of course that's how she proposed

**Red** : What did we expect honestly

**Pink** : It's Anne

**Gold** : We don't really want to wait so we're getting married in a month

_Gold and Green are offline_

**Blue** : Oh no

_Blue and Pink are offline_

**Red** : I sat through one

 **Red** : I can do another

**Silver** : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riot

_Green is online_

**Green** : Jane's rioting

_Gold, Red, Pink, and Blue are online_

**Red** : w h a t

**Pink** : That's not good

**Gold** : Why

**Blue** : Where is she

**Green** : Because she wants to make us stop 'bullying' her

 **Green** : I think she's been on twitter recently

**Red** : Okay noticed you just ignored the rest of us and answered your fiance

**Green** : Priorities

 **Green** : Mine are not sleeping on the couch

**Pink** : Valid

**Green** : She's locked herself in her room

**Blue** : Thank you

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : Any other news

**Pink** : wdym 

**Pink** : This is our top priority

 **Pink** : We'll starve without her

**Gold** : I can cook

**Green** : Of course you can

 **Green** : But we don't want to add more stress to your life

 **Green** : You're marrying me

 **Green** : r i g h t

**Red** : Yeah

**Pink** : Definitely

**Gold** : To be clear

 **Gold** : I know I'm being lied to

 **Gold** : But thanks

**Green** : Of course Lina

**Gold** : Where are you anyways

**Green** : Nowhere

**Gold** : Where are you

**Red** : Are you in danger

**Pink** : It's Anne

 **Pink** : She's always in danger

**Red** : Valid

**Green** : I'm nowhere

**Gold** : a n n e

**Green** : I can't tell you

**Red** : This should be good

**Gold** : Why not

**Green** : It's top secret

**Pink** : You're with Cathy

**Green** : Fuck you

**Red** : How did you know that

**Pink** : Apparently they're meeting for blackmail purposes

**Green** : How do you know that

**Pink** : I fucking guessed

**Green** : I -

**Red** : lol

**Gold** : Why can't I be there

**Green** : She really doesn't want you to know her thing

 **Green** : And I don't want you to know either

**Gold** : We're getting married

**Green** : Exactly

 **Green** : I don't want you to change your mind

**Gold** : That's not how feelings work

**Red** : Okay she just said she doesn't want to tell you because she's scared you'll leave her

**Pink** : Why are you not freaking out

**Gold** : BECAUSE SHE WON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS

_Green is offline_

**Red** : That

**Pink** : Was

**Red** : A

**Pink** : Mistake

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Hey

**Red** : Scroll up

**Blue** : Well fuck

**Gold** : Where are you

 **Gold** : I thought you were talking to Jane

**Blue** : Actually I'm with Anne because she knows how to pick locks

**Gold** : Where did she learn that

**Blue** : Through the crimes she's committed

**Red** : Wait

**Pink** : How do you know she knows that

**Blue** : I -

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : Stop doing that

 **Red** : Everyone knows to not ignore Aragon

**Pink** : She didn't

 **Pink** : She ignored you

**Gold** : But for this conversation she was an extension of me

 **Gold** : So she's going to pay

**Red** : And Anne

**Gold** : I could say she will too

 **Gold** : But we all know she'd get out of trouble in like ten seconds

**Pink** : Fact

**Red** : How

**Gold** : Do you really want to know

**Pink** : No

 **Pink** : She doesn't

**Red** : I still don't understand what y'all were talking about earlier

 **Red** : What was happening when she came back

**Gold** : And that's my cue

_Gold is offline_

**Pink** : No

_Pink is offline_

**Red** : You guys are so mean to me

_Red is offline_

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : Hey

 **Honey** : Tell me where you are

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : I'm not supposed to

**Honey** : Please

 **Honey** : Come on babygirl

_____________

[IRL]

Anne's brain

I'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacaveI'mgonnacave -

"Cathy I'm sorry."

"No!"

______________

 **Angel** : East Wing, Main Hall

**Honey** : I'm on my way

______________

[IRL]

"You traitor!"

______________

[The Queens Group Chat]

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : Why are you guys trying to break into my room


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riot pt2

**Silver** : Why are you guys trying to break into my room

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Just got here

 **Gold** : Jane isn't in there

 **Gold** : She's standing with me

_Green is online_

**Green** : I can't believe I got my self into trouble for you

 **Green** : And you just didn't tell me that there was no reason to be on my knees

 **Green** : Picking her lock for over half an hour

_Red is online_

**Red** : I blame ao3 for where my mind went when I read she was on her knees

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Why would you say that

 **Blue** : Now my godmother is thinking about me and Anne

 **Blue** : In that connotation

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : She likes to start shit

**Gold** : Where did your mind go

**Green** : NO ONE IS SAYING A FUCKING THING

**Blue** : AGREED

**Gold** : Well now I'm pissed

**Green** : Payback

 **Green** : Now we're even

**Silver** : Ok

 **Silver** : Back to you picking my lock

 **Silver** : Why

**Gold** : You're rioting

**Silver** : And

**Gold** : They thought it would do something

 **Gold** : Idk

**Red** : We'll starve without you

**Silver** : That's what you get for thinking about Anne fucking my girlfriend

**Green** : Dude

**Blue** : We agreed

 **Blue** : To not start World War III

**Silver** : You tried to pick my lock

 **Silver** : Payback

 **Silver** : Catherine did nothing, but she still paid

 **Silver** : Sorry

**Gold** : WHAT

 **Gold** : WHY WERE YOU THINKING THAT

 **Gold** : ANNE???????

**Green** : She read me on my knees 

**Green** : And her mind is in the gutter

 **Green** : So she briefly

**Blue** : BRIEFLY

**Green** : Thought I was eating Cathy out

**Pink** : My eyes

 **Pink** : They're burning

**Gold** : I don't know who to yell at

**Green** : Anna

**Blue** : Anna

**Silver** : Anna

**Pink** : Anna

**Red** : Me

**Gold** : I -

_Gold is offline_

**Green** : Waaaaaiiiiiittttttttt

_Green is offline_

**Blue** : Am I going to die in my sleep with a knife in my chest

**Pink** : Yes

**Blue** : Fuck you

**Pink** : I think two cousins are enough

_Pink is offline_

**Blue** : Anna

 **Blue** : I'm murdering your tiny girlfriend

**Red** : She's taller than you

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : Avoiding being short I see

**Silver** : Stop trying to break into my room

_Silver is offline_

**Red** : fInE

_Red is offline_

_____________

_Gold had created 'Fuck We're Going To Die Without Jane' chat_

_Gold has added Green, Red, Pink, Blue to chat_

_Green has changed name to WAP_

_Gold has changed WAP's name to Green_

**Green** : Why

**Gold** : U know

**Green** : Fair

**Pink** : What is WAP

**Red** : No one is scarring my kitten

**Green** : Obv

 **Green** : Love the chat name

 **Green** : You come up with that yourself

**Gold** : Shut up it's true

 **Gold** : I almost pulled a Boleyn in the kitchen

**Red** : You exploded the microwave

**Blue** : You poured flour all over the kitchen

**Green** : You let five pigeons in the kitchen

**Pink** : You started a food fight with a cat

**Gold** : Wtf

 **Gold** : No

 **Gold** : I set the stove on fire

 **Gold** : When tf did all this happen

**Green** : HHAHAHAHA

 **Green** : JUST KIDDING

**Blue** : YEAH

**Pink** : TOTALLY NEVER HAPPENED

**Gold** : I question my life decisions every day when I'm with you

**Green** : Ouch

**Gold** : We need to get her back

 **Gold** : Like now

 **Gold** : I'd try again

 **Gold** : But I think

 **Gold** : I'm afraid

 **Gold** : of the kitchen?????

**Green** : Same

**Red** : You've been through wars in the kitchen Anne

**Pink** : What's the plan

**Gold** : To start, Kat needs to watch while I cook

 **Gold** : Cathy - ALONE - do some magic

**Green** : What about me

**Gold** : Keep being your perfect self

**Green** : 🥰😘

**Red** : Awwww

 **Red** : Anne learned about emoji's

**Pink** : We kept it from her for this long

**Blue** : That in itself is a miracle

**Red** : Wait

 **Red** : What about me

**Gold** : Don't start shit

_Gold is offline_

**Red** : She's mad at me isn't she

**Green** : You thought I was fucking Cathy

 **Green** : I'm pissed too

_Green is offline_

**Blue** : Yeah

_Blue is offline_

**Red** : I said I was sorry

**Pink** : You're adorable my social disaster

_Pink is offline_

**Red** : Idk what i did

_Red is offline_

__________

[Beheaded Cousins Private Chat]

_Vine and TikTok are online_

**Vine** : My mouth is on fire

**TikTok** : At least there was food

**Vine** : Where is the milk!?

**TikTok** : With me

 **TikTok** : Come upstairs

**Vine** : Coming

____________

[Parrmour Private Chat]

_Coffee is online_

**Coffee** : Babe

 **Coffee** : Catherine made tamales

 **Coffee** : And I low key thing I'm dying

 **Coffee** : Pls come back

_Gorgeous is online_

**Gorgeous** : You guys haven't even cleaned

**Coffee** : The Spanish woman made spicy food

 **Coffee** : And and Kat are crying

 **Coffee** : And have the milk in their room

 **Coffee** : Catherine is totally oblivious

**Gorgeous** : ......

 **Gorgeous** : I'll make you something

 **Gorgeous** : Only you

**Coffee** : Have I mentioned how much I love you

_Coffee has changed their name to IlyJJ_

**Gorgeous** : That isn't necessary

**IlyJJ** : You wanna eat her tamale

**Gorgeous** : You do you

 **IlyJJ** : Fine

_IlyJJ changed their name to Coffee_

**Coffee** : Better

_Gorgeous is offline_

**Coffee** : Fine then

_Coffee is offline_

____________

[Queens Group Chat]

_Green is online_

**Green** : Jane's making Cathy food

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Why

**Green** : Bc Cathy gets special privileges

**Gold** : She already ate

_Red and Pink are online_

**Red** : She might still be hungry

**Pink** : Yeah

**Gold** : No, I asked her if she wanted more

**Green** : Maybe she's just rubbing it in our faces that Jane makes her stuff

**Gold** : Why do I feel like y'all are hiding something

_Red is offline_

**Pink** : Literally why

**Green** : The worst move ever

**Gold** : What

**Green** : Nothing Lina

**Gold** : W h a t

_Pink is offline_

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Hey

**Green** : You started this

 **Green** : You end it

_Green is offline_

**Blue** : Wtf

**Gold** : Why are you eating

**Blue** : Fuck

_Blue is offline_

**Gold** : I thought we all learned

 **Gold** : That doing that 

**Gold** : Makes me very

 **Gold** : Very

 **Gold** : Angry

_Green is online_

**Green** : Go to our private chat and I'll explain

**Gold** : Thank you Annie

**Green** : Ofc Lina

_Gold and Green are offline_

____________

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Honey and Angel are online_

**Angel** : Cathy doesn't like your food

**Honey** : Why

**Angel** : It's too spicy

**Honey** : Do you like my food

**Angel** : .....

 **Angel** : We just weren't cut out for the kitchen, and I'm a white french girl who can't take the heat

**Honey** : What does being white and french have to do with anything

**Angel** : I -

 **Angel** : I'm gonna leave that dangerous topic alone

**Honey** : Yeah

**Angel** : How much longer do u think Jane will riot

**Honey** : Hopefully not long

 **Honey** : I'm already tired

 **Honey** : And we haven't even cleaned

**Angel** : Do u remember why she's rioting in the first place

**Honey** : She's underappreciated prob

**Angel** : That's true

 **Angel** : How would we make that up to her

 **Angel** : Relatively quickly

**Honey** : We just have to wait it out

___________

[Cousin From Another Mother]

_Hurricane is online_

**Hurricane** : Hey

_Earthquake is online_

**Earthquake** : What

 **Earthquake** : You better not be in my room Anne

**Hurricane** : I'm not

**Earthquake** : What then

_________________

[Queens Group Chat]

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : What do you want for dinner

_Gold, Green, Red, Pink, and Blue are online_

**Red** : Are you cooking

 **Red** : Or is Aragon cooking

**Silver** : I am

**Red** : Anything's cool

**Gold** : Just out of curiosity

 **Gold** : What changed your mind

**Silver** : Anne

**Pink** : Lol

 **Pink** : Funny

 **Pink** : But seriously what

**Green** : Fuck y'all too

**Blue** : Wait was it really Anne

**Silver** : Yes

**Gold** : What did she do

**Silver** : Something very selfless

**Blue** : Omg

**Red** : She didn't

**Silver** : She did

**Pink** : What

**Gold** : ????

**Blue** : YOU HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON

**Red** : YOU CONTROL ANNE'S FATE

**Green** : 'Thank you Anne for bringing dinner back'

**Gold** : I cooked

**Green** : 'Good dinner back'

**Pink** : What is happening

**Silver** : She told me her dirt, 

**Silver** : I basically I have complete control over her

 **Silver** : And in return I have to stop rioting

**Red** : Well now I feel bad

**Blue** : Why'd she have to be so selfless

**Red** : Now we can't make fun of her

**Blue** : Dammit Anne, we've been waiting for this for months

**Green** : Thanks

_Green is offline_

**Silver** : That was mean

 **Silver** : She clearly didn't want to tell me

 **Silver** : But wanted you to be happy

_Silver is offline_

**Pink** : I feel like I'm supposed to storm off

 **Pink** : But I still don't know what's happening

_Pink is offline_

**Gold** : I'm not entirely sure why's she upset

 **Gold** : But if she is then so am I

_Gold is offline_

**Red** : Now I feel extra bad

**Blue** : Yeah......


	17. Chapter 17

[We Three Queens]

_Thing1, Thing2, and Mum are online._

**Mum** : WHERE IS IT

**Thing2** : I DON'T KNOW

**Thing1** : IF I DIE TELL LINA I LOVE HER

**Mum** : WE WILL

**Thing2** : OH MY GOD IT FOUND ME

**Thing1** : RUN

 **Thing1** : RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

**Mum** : YOU CAN MAKE IT

**Thing2** : I'M COMING TO YOU ANNE

**Thing1** : OKAY

**Mum** : WHERE ARE YOU

**Thing2** : I REACHED ANNE

**Thing1** : IT FOLLOWED YOU

 **Thing1** : NOW WE'RE BOTH IN DANGER

**Mum** : TEXT THE MAIN CHAT

_Thing1, Thing2, and Mum are offline_

[The Queens]

_Green, Silver, and Pink are online_

**Silver** : ALFJDISFHOSDHFISDFIS

 **Silver** : WE'RE GOING TO DIE

 **Silver** : HELP

**Green** : FUCK

 **Green** : WE CAN'T MOVE

**Pink** : JANE

 **Pink** : IT'S ON ANNIE

**Silver** : FUCK

 **Silver** : I'M ON MY WAY

_Gold, Red, and Blue are online_

**Gold** : What do you want

**Red** : OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT

**Blue** : Wtf

**Red** : SCROLL UP

**Gold** : OH SHIT

 **Gold** : DO YOU NEED US TO COME BACK

**Green** : GET IT OFF ME

 **Green** : FUCKING HELP ME SO CALLED COUSINS

 **Green** : DON'T JUST WATCH ME DIE

**Gold** : WTF IS HAPPENING

**Silver** : AHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Blue** : This is as freaked out as I'm going to get

 **Blue** : Bc one of us needs to stay calm

**Silver** : THANK YOU FOR THE FCUKNGI SUPPORT

**Blue** : Nvm

 **Blue** : Jane is misspelling words

 **Blue** : And cussing

 **Blue** : WHAT'S HAPPENING

**Pink** : I GOT THE BROOM

**Silver** : GET IT OFF HER

**Green** : HELP ME

**Gold** : WE'RE COMING BACK

**Blue** : SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG

**Red** : FUCK, DON'T DIE KAT

**Pink** : I MAKE NO PROMISES

 **Pink** : I THINK IT'S ANGRY I HIT IT

**Green** : NO

 **Green** : IT'S COMING BACK

**Silver** : RUN AWAY

 **Silver** : JSFASIFIODSFJSAF

**Gold** : ANNE ARE YOU OKAY

_Green is offline_

**Silver** : SHIT 

**Silver** : WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE

**Pink** : OMG

 **Pink** : WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE

 **Pink** : I HAVE TO SAVE ANNIE

_Pink is offline_

**Gold** : WTF IS HAPPENING

**Red** : DRIVE FASTER

 **Red** : oop forgot Cathy's driving

**Silver** : I HAVE TO SAVE THEM

_Silver is offline_

**Gold** : WE'RE HERE

**Red** : WE'LL SAVE YOU

**Blue** : OMG THEIR SCREAMING

_Gold, Red, and Blue are offline_

__________________

It was a big spooder

__________________

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : I have no words

_Blue and Red are online_

**Blue** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **Blue** : THAT WAS VERY JUSTIFIED.

**Red** : Wtf

 **Red** : No it wasn't

**Gold** : It wasn't even venomous

 **Gold** : It was just big

_Green, Silver, and Pink are online_

**Green** : I am not coming back until it's dead

**Silver** : We live in this hotel now

**Pink** : Goodbye house

 **Pink** : I'll miss you

**Gold** : This is an overreaction

**Green** : I'm not coming back

 **Green** : Until that fucking demon is dead

**Silver** : Agreed

**Blue** : I'm coming with

**Red** : This is ridiculous

**Gold** : IT'S JUST A SPIDER

**Green** : IT'S A DEMON

**Silver** : The bottom line is

 **Silver** : Until that house is spider free

 **Silver** : Me, Anne, Kat, and Cathy will not be stepping foot in there

 **Silver** : Even if it is ridiculous

**Green** : Until you rid the house of those demons

 **Green** : You and Anna will get no cuddles

**Red** : .....

**Gold** : .....

 **Gold** : We'll have them out by next week

**Pink** : We aren't joking

 **Pink** : No us

 **Pink** : Until the demons are gone

**Green** : If we find another

**Silver** : We will never come back

**Blue** : Agreed

_Green, Silver, Pink, and Blue are offline_

**Gold** : I -

**Red** : Why are we so weak

**Gold** : Touch deprivement

**Red** : Ah

_Gold and Red are offline_

[We Three Queens]

_Mum is online_

**Mum** : We have to switch hotels

_Thing1 and Thing2 are online_

**Thing1** : Why

**Mum** : Cathy found a dead spider

**Thing2** : FUCK

**Thing1** : AGAIN

**Mum** : OH SHIT IT ISN'T DEAD

**Thing1** : AHHHHHHHHHHH

**Thing2** : GET YOUR THINGS

 **Thing2** : AND RUN

**Mum** : ME AND CATHY ARE ALREADY OUTSIDE

**Thing1** : WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A SPIDER FREE HOTEL

**Thing2** : FUCK, WE ARE SO FUCKED


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousin's are fucking demons when taken grocery shopping, someone help them.....
> 
> also i named the aragon, cleves, and parr chat like that to melt your brains, ur welcome

[A Christian, A Hat, And A Owl Walk Into A Bar]

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : Wtf does good luck mean

_Christian is online_

**Christian** : It means good luck

**Owl** : We're going grocery shopping

 **Owl** : Wtf is gonna happen

_Hat is online_

**Hat** : You don't know

**Christian** : It is time to teach you grocery shopping with one of the cousins

**Hat** : Exhibit A

 **Hat** : Jane Seymour

 **Hat** : I feel bad for Catherine

**Christian** : Your girlfriend is normally the kindest, most patient woman in the world

 **Christian** : You put her in a grocery store

 **Christian** : She's a fucking demon

**Hat** : She's so mean

**Christian** : She yells

 **Christian** : And loses her temper

 **Christian** : She's yelled at me for picking up the wrong brand

**Hat** : I went once with her

 **Hat** : And only once

**Christian** : She's fucking terrifying

**Hat** : She made me cry

**Christian** : Exhibit B

**Hat** : Katherine Howard

 **Hat** : She's a mix of Jane and Anne

 **Hat** : She's either bouncing around

 **Hat** : Not doing what she's supposed to

 **Hat** : Or she's vicious

**Christian** : And you never know which one you're gonna get

**Owl** : Exhibit C?

**Christian** : That is Anne Boleyn

 **Christian** : Whom I love very much

 **Christian** : But Jesus Christ it is insufferable to go with her

**Hat** : She is the nicest

 **Hat** : But she is all over the place

**Christian** : When she goes the price sky rockets

**Hat** : Bc she brings way more stuff than what the list says

 **Hat** : I don't like giving Jane the receipt when Anne comes

**Christian** : So loud

**Hat** : So scary

**Owl** : This is an overreaction

 **Owl** : We're here

 **Owl** : I doubt anything will happen

_Owl is offline_

**Christian** : We'll wait

_______________

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : AHHHHHHHHHH

 **Owl** : SHE'S A MONSTER

**Christian** : WE TOLD YOU

**Owl** : HOW DO YOU DO THIS MADRINA

**Christian** : Through a series of exercises called 

**Christian** : Barely restraining myself from either snapping back or bursting into tears

**Owl** : Ah

 **Owl** : Anna

**Hat** : I just cry

 **Hat** : A lot

**Christian** : Just wait until you get Kat

 **Christian** : At least with Jane and Anne you know what you're getting

**Owl** : I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE

**Hat** : YOU HAVE TO

**Christian** : GET OFF YOUR PHONE SHE YELLS AT YOU FOR THAT TOO

**Owl** : THIS IS TORTURE

_Owl is offline_

_________________

_A week later....._

[A Christian, A Hat, And A Owl Walk Into A Bar]

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : I got paired with Anne

_Christian is online_

**Christian** : May god have mercy on you

_Hat is online_

**Hat** : Don't kill her pls

 **Hat** : You are the most likely to murder her

**Owl** : I would be offended

 **Owl** : But that seems valid

**Christian** : Don't kill my fiance

 **Christian** : If anyone is killing her

 **Christian** : It's me

**Hat** : Don't know how to respond to that

**Owl** : Just don't

_Owl is offline_

__________________

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : PLS CAN I KILL HER

**Christian** : NO

**Hat** : YES

**Christian** : WTF NO

**Owl** : SHE'S SO ANNOYING

 **Owl** : I LEGIT THINK SHE LEFT FOR NARNIA

 **Owl** : I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE

 **Owl** : BUT I CAN HEAR HER GIGGLES

**Christian** : FIND HER

 **Christian** : AND BRING HER BACK ALIVE 

**Christian** : A L I V E

**Owl** : FINE

_Owl is offline_

________________

_A week later....._

[A Christian, A Hat, And A Owl Walk Into A Bar]

_Hat is online_

**Hat** : Ha

 **Hat** : Have a nice outing

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : Fuck you

 **Owl** : Idek what's about to happen

**Hat** : You never do

**Owl** : Where's madrina

**Hat** : Um

**Owl** : Nevermind

 **Owl** : Don't wanna know

**Hat** : Probably fucking Anne

**Owl** : I SAID I DON'T WANNA KNOW

**Hat** : Ik

 **Hat** : That's why I said it

**Owl** : When she scrolls up she's going to be so mad at you

**Hat** : She already hates me

_Christian is online_

**Hat** : On second thought

**Owl** : Ha

 **Owl** : Karma

**Hat** : Shut up

**Christian** : Should I scroll up

**Hat** : NO

**Owl** : YES

**Christian** : ANNA OF FUCKING CLEVES

**Hat** : I'M SORRY

**Christian** : WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL MY DAUGHTER THAT

**Hat** : I'M SO SORRY

 **Hat** : I REGRET EVERYTHING

__________________

_Owl is online_

**Owl** : So far nothing has happened

_Hat is online_

**Hat** : Have you gotten to the snack aisle

**Owl** : No

**Hat** : Wait for the snack aisle

**Owl** : Okay?????

_Christian is online_

**Christian** : She's right

 **Christian** : That's where shit goes down with Kat

**Hat** : Yep

**Owl** : Idek what you guys are talking about

_______________

**Owl** : OMFG

 **Owl** : WE'RE GONNA GET KICKED OUT

**Christian** : Ah

**Hat** : That snack aisle

**Owl** : WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT

**Hat** : This happens every

**Christian** : Single

**Hat** : Fucking 

**Christian** : Time

**Owl** : SHE'S TERRIFYING

 **Owl** : OMG SHE'S GONNA THROW HANDS

______________

**Owl** : I hate grocery shopping

**Hat** : How have you never gone before

**Owl** : Jane always let me off the hook

**Christian** : What changed

**Owl** : I haven't proposed yet

 **Owl** : Thank Anne for me

 **Owl** : Fucker

**Christian** : HEY

 **Christian** : SHE IS NOT A FUCKER

 **Christian** : JUST BC YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A CHICKEN SHIT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD ME MAD AT ANNE FOR PROPOSING

**Hat** : Damn

 **Hat** : She told you

**Owl** : Fuck off

 **Owl** : This has been the worst three weeks of my life

**Christian** : If you take Jane I'll forgive you

**Owl** : I love her

 **Owl** : But hell no

**Hat** : Then who do you want

**Owl** : Fuck

 **Owl** : There are no good options

 **Owl** : Why can't I go with Madrina

**Christian** : And make Anne and Jane go together

 **Christian** : Honey

 **Christian** : Jane will fucking kill her

**Owl** : Kat with Jane

**Hat** : Same thing

 **Hat** : Can't have two control freaks

 **Hat** : And alternate Anne

**Owl** : Part of me wants to tell her that you called her an alternate Anne

 **Owl** : But then I would have to explain why we were even talking about that

**Hat** : E x a c t l y 

**Christian** : You gotta pick a cousin

**Owl** : What if

 **Owl** : What if none of the cousins went

 **Owl** : And us three went instead

**Hat** : .....

**Christian** : That could work

**Hat** : But

**Christian** : Jane would flip her shit

**Owl** : I'll tell her

**Hat** : You do stand the most chance of not dying

**Owl** : They are monsters

**Hat** : Yep

**Christian** : That sums it up

**Owl** : Do you think she'd be mad if I texted her this proposition

**Hat** : Yes

**Christian** : But

**Hat** : You could be far

**Christian** : Far away from her rage

**Owl** : Main or private

**Hat** : Private

_______________

[The Queens]

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Hey beautiful?

_Green and Pink are online_

**Green** : She wants something

**Pink** : For sure

_Gold and Red are online_

**Gold** : How do you know that

**Green** : They want something too

**Red** : What

**Pink** : Yeah

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : Yeah?

**Blue** : Can I ask you a question

**Silver** : Sure

**Blue** : Promise not to get mad

**Silver** : Depends on what you're gonna ask

**Blue** : Fair

 **Blue** : I had an idea for grocery shopping

**Silver** : Okay

**Blue** : Maybe instead of you guys going

 **Blue** : Like Anne, Kat, and you

 **Blue** : Me, Catherine, and Anne could instead

 **Blue** : Every week

**Silver** : .....

**Green** : ......

**Pink** : ......

**Silver** : Why

**Gold** : Actually there's a really good reason

**Red** : Yes

**Gold** : Since you've been so stressed Jane

 **Gold** : And Anne never has enough time to plan for the wedding

**Blue** : D u d e

**Gold** : And Kat would get to sleep in later

**Red** : Yes

 **Red** : I know you hate walking up early

**Blue** : That sums it up

**Green** : I don't trust that

**Pink** : Me neither

**Silver** : Yeah

**Green** : What's the real reason

_Gold and Red are offline_

**Blue** : Fuck

 **Blue** : You guys

 **Blue** : Fine

 **Blue** : Anna is super stressed when she goes with Kat bc she never acts the same twice in a row

 **Blue** : Catherine wants to start crying or kill you when she goes with Jane

 **Blue** : And I want to strangle Anne so bad everytime she leaves and comes back with something new

 **Blue** : Or disappears and I can't find her 

**Blue** : But I can still hear her laughter.

**Silver** : We are not that bad

**Green** : Yeah

**Pink** : No way

**Blue** : IF YOU TWO DON'T COME BACK TO HELP EXPLAIN I WILL LEAVE RIGHT NOW

_Gold and Red are online_

**Gold** : I have gone to the bathroom to cry and collect myself while out with you Jane

**Red** : I hate the snack aisle when I go with you Kat

**Blue** : I stand by my statement

**Silver** : W

**Pink** : T

**Blue** : Oh no

**Gold** : This is not going as planned

**Red** : Fuck

**Green** : F

 **Green** : Catherine do you think I'm too much

**Gold** : I

 **Gold** : Um

 **Gold** : Don't make me answer

**Silver** : I am not mean

**Blue** : Love

 **Blue** : Yes you are

**Red** : So mean

**Pink** : I don't understand why I am a torture to go with

**Red** : There is never a way to deal with you

**Gold** : You are both of them

**Blue** : C o m b i n e d

**Red** : Do u understand how fucking nuts that is

**Pink** : I don't' feel like it's that bad

**Blue** : Fine then

 **Blue** : You three go together next week

**Silver** : Fine

**Green** : Fine

**Pink** : Fine

______________

_A week later....._

[The Queens]

_Silver, Green, and Pink are online_

**Silver** : YOU WERE FUCKING RIGHT

 **Silver** : I AM GOING TO KILL ANNE RIGHT NOW

**Green** : YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING CONTROL FREAK

 **Green** : CALM THE FUCK DOWN

 **Green** : YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL ABOUT EVERYTHING

**Pink** : GET ME OUT OF HERE

 **Pink** : ANNA PICK ME UP OR I'M WALKING HOME

_Gold, Red, and Blue are online_

**Gold** : HA

**Red** : WE FUCKING TOLD YOU

**Blue** : WILL YOU QUIT GOING GROCERY SHOPPING WITH US NOW

**Pink** : YES

 **Pink** : PLS COME PICK ME UP

**Green** : YES

 **Green** : AS LONG AS I NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT AGAIN

**Silver** : FINE

**Red** : I'm on my way

**Gold** : I'll pick Anne up

**Blue** : Jane I'll help you finish

**Silver** : I have never hated family so much right now

**Green** : You're insufferable

**Pink** : Both of you are psychopaths

**Green** : Shut up Kat

**Silver** : You were worse

**Gold** : Ok calm down everybody

 **Gold** : We were right

**Blue** : We know

**Red** : You can stop proving it

**Silver** : Fuck you


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the elusive KatAnna shipper chat be revealed? Will this chat ever be fucking normal? Has any group chat ever been normal?
> 
> 1: We shall see  
> 2: Lol, probably not  
> 3: That's a negatory

[The Queens]

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : G u y s

_Red and Blue are online_

**Red** : What?

**Silver** : Shit

 **Silver** : Wrong chat

**Blue** : Ah

**Red** : Tf

_Silver and Blue are offline_

**Red** : Wtf just happened

[KatAnna Shippers]

_Silver and Blue are online_

**Silver** : G u y s

_Green is online_

**Green** : Idk where Lina is

**Blue** : Sucks to be you

**Green** : Fuck you

**Blue** : Aren't you engaged

**Silver** : This is a KatAnna group chat

 **Silver** : Not make fun of Anne chat

 **Silver** : If you wanna do that

 **Silver** : Go to the main chat

**Green** : This is bullyism

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : What's up

**Blue** : Idk

**Silver** : Let me tell the story

**Green** : No

**Silver** : Why tf not

**Green** : You guys were bullying me

**Gold** : What

**Blue** : WAIT

**Gold** : DO

 **Gold** : NOT

 **Gold** : BULLY

 **Gold** : MY 

**Gold** : WIFE

**Silver** : You aren't married yet

**Blue** : Not the thing to say

 **Blue** : But bUrN

**Gold** : She feels like my wife and that's all that matters

**Green** : I feel like your my wife 💕💕

**Silver** : Just gonna screenshot and move on

**Blue** : Ok

**Silver** : Alright so

 **Silver** : Kat

 **Silver** : Was just hit on, and moments before I almost started a physical altercation with the bastard that did so

 **Silver** : Anna

 **Silver** : Just like, showed up?????

 **Silver** : And broke his nose

 **Silver** : Kat is very confused, but not arguing

 **Silver** : Aaaannnddddd now their cuddling on the sidewalk

 **Silver** : Alright then

**Blue** : That

**Gold** : Is

**Green** : So

**Silver** : Cute?

**Gold** : YES

**Green** : Lina why don't you cuddle with me on the sidewalk

**Blue** : Oop

 **Blue** : You played yourself

**Gold** : F u c k

**Silver** : Good job Catherine

**Gold** : Stop it

**Blue** : No

**Silver** : No

**Green** : This was a serious question

**Gold** : I

 **Gold** : Um

 **Gold** : The ground is dirty 

**Green** : And

**Gold** : There needs to be another reason???

_Green is offline_

**Gold** : You did this

**Silver** : T e c h n i c a l l y

 **Silver** : Kat and Anna did this

 **Silver** : I'm just the messenger

**Gold** : I wish you would go back to being the nice moderator instead of antagonizing me all the damn time

**Silver** : Alas I will never go back

**Blue** : Where are you

**Silver** : Why

**Blue** : I want to high five you

**Gold** : Fuck both of you

_Gold is offline_

**Blue** : Lmao

_Blue and Silver are offline_

[The Queens]

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : Is this them going to the KatAnna chat

 **Pink** : Can we confirm

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : I can confirm

**Red** : The elusive KatAnna chat has been discovered and proven

_Blue and Gold are online_

**Gold** : Funny

 **Gold** : Kat

 **Gold** : Help me get Anne to forgive me for not cuddling with her on the sidewalk

**Pink** : Lmao Jane told y'all that

**Gold** : Yes

 **Gold** : Now she's legitimately upset

**Red** : That sounds like something a pregnant woman would get upset about

**Gold** : ....

 **Gold** : I -

 **Gold** : Shit

_Gold is offline_

**Blue** : No way

**Silver** : Is that even possible with two women

**Pink** : There's this new handy dandy experimental thing that makes it possible

**Blue** : I literally can't believe you couldn't see how that was going to affect her

**Red** : It's Jane

 **Red** : Kat come on

**Pink** : ?

 **Pink** : OH

 **Pink** : I apologize for what I've done Cathy

**Silver** : Caaaaaatttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy

**Blue** : Yes dear

**Red** : Lol

**Silver** : Why do they always get to do stuff first

**Blue** : Like what

**Silver** : They got together first

 **Silver** : They said I love you first

 **Silver** : They got engaged first

 **Silver** : And now they might be getting pregnant first

**Blue** : To be fair, Anne upstaged me

**Silver** : Wdym

**Blue** : She proposed before I could

 **Blue** : And it was so over the top and intricate

 **Blue** : That I felt like it wasn't good enough anymore

_Red and Pink are offline_

**Silver** : You were gonna propose

**Blue** : Yeah

**Silver** : You have a ring

**Blue** : Yes

**Silver** : Do you want children

**Blue** : With you?

 **Blue** : Yes

 **Blue** : Anyone else?

 **Blue** : Hell no

**Silver** : .....

 **Silver** : Why tf haven't you proposed

**Blue** : I just told you

**Silver** : BUT I WOULD'VE SAID YES ANYWAYS

 **Silver** : Are you going to make me wait

**Blue** : Yes

**Silver** : W h y

**Blue** : Bc I'm going to let Araleyn have their wedding

 **Blue** : Also I don't want everyone to think I'm copying Anne

**Silver** : But I want to be engaged to you now

**Blue** : Gorgeous be patient

**Silver** : It just occured to me that later this will all be transferred to the Parrmour chat

**Blue** : Eh

**Silver** : Cathy?

**Blue** : Yeah?

**Silver** : Ily

**Blue** : Ilyt

**Silver** : I'm going to come cuddle you now

**Blue** : Ok

 **Blue** : I'm in my room

_Blue and Silver are offline_

______________

"Annie?"

Anne was in her room, a frown set in place. She heard Lina calling her name faintly, probably quieter than it actually was. When Lina opened her door she sighed in relief at the sight of her fiance.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay."

Anne wasn't entirely sure why she was upset, but she knew that she was. She brought her knees up to her chest. Lina frowned before crawling forward and wrapping her arms around Anne and holding her close.

"If you really want we can go outside and cuddle on the sidewalk."

Anne smiled, snuggling closer to Lina.

"No, I'm comfortable here."

"Alright princesa."

Anne curled herself as far into Lina as she could, not understanding her own emotions.

"Anne?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think - Do you think it might've worked?"

"What?"

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

_____________

"Love?"

Cathy opened the door before Jane could reach it, a smile set on her face. Immediately Jane swept her up in her arms, smiling down at the short girl.

"Are you really going to make me wait even though I know you're going to propose?"

"Yes."

"Fine, let's cuddle."

Jane crawls under the covers before pulling Cathy as close as possible. She grins to herself, excited with the knowledge that Cathy was going to propose, Cathy wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jane, and Cathy was willing to have children (retched, loud, demons as she referred to them) with Jane because she knew how badly Jane wanted them.

"Catherine Parr, you are one of a kind."

"I'm a delight, now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

_____________

Kat was still latched onto Anna after the whole debacle, and Anna wasn't complaining, in fact she was kind of encouraging the clingy behavior.

Kat nuzzled Anna's neck, relishing in her warmth. She picked up her heavily bruised hand, after she'd essentially beaten that guy up her hands almost immediately started to show bruising. Kat had cooed over her, wrapping her hand in bandages, and ignoring Jane's highly amused stare as she texted everyone.

"I love you." Kat mumbled.

"I love you too." Anna said back immediately.

Good.

________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil witch and I know it, is Anne pregnant, will Cathy actually make Jane wait, will Anna and Kat ever have any legit angst in this?
> 
> You'll find out, we'll see, and probably not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregante?

_Green is online_

**Green** : Fml

_Pink and Silver are online_

**Pink** : Why

**Green** : I might be pregnant

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Here we go again

**Silver** : SPEAKING OF WHICH

 **Silver** : Cathy

**Blue** : Yes

**Silver** : When are you gonna propose

**Green** : How is that a speaking of which

**Silver** : lEt Me FiNiSh

**Green** : Do my eyes deceive me

**Pink** : No they do not

**Blue** : Guys

**Silver** : And when are you going to get me pregnant

**Pink** : #janewantsababy

**Silver** : Thems the facts

**Green** : You can take mine

**Blue** : I thought you wanted one????

**Green** : We did it to prove them wrong

 **Green** : But now they might be right

 **Green** : I might be pregnant

 **Green** : And idk how to feel

**Silver** : Happy

 **Silver** : I'm just jealous

**Pink** : This chat sometimes

 **Pink** : There are no words to describe

 **Pink** : The perfect chaos that ensues in this chat

_Red is online_

**Green** : Ay

**Red** : Then don't

 **Red** : And ay

**Pink** : Stop

**Red** : No

**Green** : M i s t a k e

**Pink** : Anna

 **Pink** : S t o p

**Red** : Why am I afraid

 **Red** : Someone tell me

**Blue** : Bc that young sparkly pink queen knows things

 **Blue** : And is very scary

**Green** : Some might say scarier

 **Green** : Than them

**Red** : Who is them

**Silver** : I'm assuming that's me and Catherine

 **Silver** : Speaking of which

 **Silver** : Where tf is Catherine

**Green** : That

 **Green** : Is an amazing question

 **Green** : Where is my wife

**Blue** : You aren't married

**Green** : We've been through this

 **Green** : I FEEL LIKE SHE'S MY WIFE

 **Green** : AND SHE FUCKING RECIPROCATES IT

**Pink** : Pregante

 **Pink** : Fuck

 **Pink** : Pregunte

**Red** : Lmaooooooooooooo

**Pink** : Progetti

 **Pink** : Why tf is this so hard?!

**Silver** : I'm dying

**Green** : Rip

**Pink** : Pragnant

**Blue** : *wheeze*

**Pink** : Pregegnante

**Green** : I 

**Green** : aoifdhsaiofhdsoafds

**Pink** : PREGNANT

 **Pink** : FUCK

 **Pink** : SJDHFOSUDFNSIAFD

**Silver** : Screenshotted

**Green** : Pls send that to me

**Red** : YES

**Blue** : Omg fuck yes

**Pink** : I hate all of you rn

**Green** : Send it to Lina too

**Silver** : K

[The Adults]

_Mom is online_

**Mom** : CATHERINE

_Dad is online_

**Dad** : ?

**Mom** :

_***screenshot*** _

_**Pink** : Pregante_

_**Pink** : Fuck_

_**Pink** : Pregunte_

_**Red** : Lmaooooooooooooo_

_**Pink** : Progetti_

_**Pink** : Why tf is this so hard?!_

_**Silver** : I'm dying_

_**Green** : Rip_

_**Pink** : Pragnant_

_**Blue** : *wheeze*_

_**Pink** : Pregegnante_

_**Green** : I_

_**Green** : aoifdhsaiofhdsoafds_

_**Pink** : PREGNANT_

_**Pink** : FUCK_

_**Pink** : SJDHFOSUDFNSIAFD_

**Dad** : Lmao

**Mom** : Where are you

 **Mom** : Your 'wife' is getting antsy

**Dad** : I'll be there in a sec

**Mom** : Ok but

 **Mom** : She's typing in all caps angrily

 **Mom** : Pls hurry

**Dad** : Ok

_Mom and Dad are offline_

[The Queens]

**Pink** : STOP LAUGHING AT ME

**Green** : I CAN'T

**Red** : IT'S TOO FUNNY

**Blue** : I CAN'T BREATH

**Green** : HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Pink** : IT ISN'T FUNNY

**Green** : IT'S HILARIOUS

**Pink** : IS NOT

**Green** : SOMEONE DROP THE SCREENSHOT IN THE CHAT TO PROVE IT

**Pink** : NO

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : Literally

 **Silver** : Wtf

**Pink** : MAKE THEM STOP MUM

**Silver** : *sigh*

 **Silver** : Anne stop bullying Kat

**Green** : But mum

 **Green** : It's funny

**Silver** : Well I tried

**Pink** : Seriously

**Silver** : She's got you there

 **Silver** : It was hilarious

**Pink** : My own mum

 **Pink** : Turned against me

**Silver** : You'll live

_Gold is online_

**Green** : LINA

 **Green** : WHERE WERE YOU

**Gold** : Out

**Green** : I MISSED YOU

**Pink** : Someone else say it

**Gold** : Having some difficulties?

**Pink** : SHUT UP

 **Pink** : IT'S A HARD WORD

**Green** : Pregnant

**Blue** : Pregnant

**Red** : Pregnant

**Silver** : Pregnant

**Gold** : Pregante

 **Gold** : FUCK

**Pink** : HA


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Negative

[Araleyn Private Chat]

_Angel is online_

**Angel** : Hey

 **Angel** : I'm about to take the test

 **Angel** : Where are you

_Honey is online_

**Honey** : I'm stuck in traffic

 **Honey** : I should be home in an hour

**Angel** : I don't think I can wait an hour

 **Angel** : I'm gonna take it

**Honey** : Are you sure

**Angel** : No

**Honey** : Comforting

_Angel is offline_

**Honey** : I should probably be looking at the road

_Honey is offline_

[The Queens]

_Green is online_

**Green** : I'm just took the test

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : What do you need

**Green** : Support

 **Green** : Something to take my mind off of it

**Silver** : Got it

_Red is online_

**Red** : I was called

**Green** : You were

_Pink is online_

**Pink** : I believe that distracting pertains to me as well

**Green** : I believe it does

_Blue is online_

**Blue** : Why can't I ever be included

**Green** : Bc you're always in your room not including yourself

**Blue** : Valid

**Silver** : Ik what you need

**Green** : ?

**Silver** : Anne, time to pee on a stick

**Green** : YAY

 **Green** : JANE APPROVED LYRIC SPAMMING

 **Green** : Wh-? I don't wanna know

**Silver** : Come on honey, you've waited long enough

**Pink** : Get to it, and do it

**Red** : Get to it, and do it

**Green** : Okay girls, enough!

**Pink** : You know what we mean

**Red** : You know what we mean

**Pink** : I hope you drank enough this morning

**Silver** : Come on sweetie, it's better to know

 **Silver** : We'll be right here with you, so...

 **Silver** : It's no or it's yes

 **Silver** : Either way you gotta take the test

**Red** : A squat and a squeeze

 **Red** : A prayer and a please

 **Red** : It's nothin'

**Green** : A stick and a line

 **Green** : Just one of them 

**Green** : If i'm lucky

**Pink** : A pot and a piss

 **Pink** : Here we go sis

**Red** : And we'll keep our focus on

**Silver** : The negative

 **Silver** : Read the instructions

**Pink** : No inserte -

**Silver** : English!

**Pink** : Do not insert the test stick into your vagina

**Silver** : Wow

 **Silver** : Thank you Kat

**Green** : How's I ever get myself in this mess

 **Green** : One drunk night in that stupid red dress

**Pink** : Oh I love that red dress!

 **Pink** : The way it sparkles

 **Pink** : It looks like an ice skating outfit

**Silver** : Stay with us Kat!

**Green** : Maybe his machinery is broken somehow?

 **Green** : Maybe his boys don't swim

 **Green** : I mean, wow

 **Green** : Miraculous luck

**Pink** : Yeah miraculous to get away with an unprotected f-

**Green** : Funny how one night, can ruin your whole life

**Red** : Don't go there yet,

 **Red** : We don't know what the test says

**Green** : I'm already panicked!

**Silver** : Just calm down goddamnit!

**Green** : Maybe it'll all be fine

 **Green** : Maybe there'll be just one line

**Red** : Come on negative!

**Blue** : I thought you don't sleep with your husband much anymore?

**Green** : Well, I -

 **Green** : He got me drunk

 **Green** : I do stupid things when I'm drunk

 **Green** : Like sleep with my husband

**Silver** : Honey

 **Silver** : We've all made that mistake

**Red** : Focus on the negative

**Green** : This'll all be alright

 **Green** : It was only one night

 **Green** : Send me a sign

**Pink** : One line

**Red** : One line

**Blue** : That means the test is ready

 **Blue** : Here it is

**Silver** : Shit

**Green** : Oh shit it's ready

**Silver** : Well?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant or gregnant  
> married or dysentery
> 
> we all get the luck of the draw on the Oregon trail (lmao yes, that will be a chapter soon)

[The Queens]

**Silver** : Well?

**Green** : I -

_Green is offline_

**Silver** : I thought everyone learned to not do that to me

**Blue** : Anne never learns love

**Red** : I bet she's pregnant

**Pink** : I say no

**Blue** : Then why tf did she leave

**Pink** : Whatever the answer is

 **Pink** : Aragon should know first

**Silver** : I'm not gonna bet on whether or not my cousin is pregnant

**Blue** : My responsible gf

**Silver** : I should be your fiance

**Blue** : And that's my cue

_Blue is offline_

**Silver** : Hold on

 **Silver** : Imma go tackle her

**Pink** : Idk how to feel about that

_Silver is offline_

**Red** : Ok then

**Pink** : Ig we just leave

_Red and Pink are offline_

[Araleyn Phone Call]

**A** : Angel?

**B** : * _heavy_ _breathing_ *

**A** : Angel, what did the test say?

**B** : I - I - I'm not - I don't - _Lina_!

**A** : Are you having a panic attack? Did you get too stressed? Angel - _Anne_ , are you pregnant * _sharp intake of breath_ * Am I gonna be a mom?

**B** : * _whimpers_ *

**A** : Okay, I need you to breath with me. Can you do that Angel?

**B** : * _sharp breaths_ * I - yes.

**A** : Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. How are you doing?

**B** : B - Better

**A** : Okay, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, you're doing so good.

**B** : Lina.......

**A** : Can you talk about it?

**B** : I'm not pregnant

* _silence_ *

**A** : Should I be relieved?

**B** : I don't know, I don't feel relieved

* _silence_ *

**B** : I think I want a baby Lina

**A** : I do too

* _silence_ *

**B** : Jane's gonna lose her mind if we get pregnant first

**A** : Fuck yeah she is, hey I'm pulling up I'll be there in a second

**B** : Okay, bye

**A** : Bye

_*end call*_

[The Queens]

_Green is online_

**Green** : I'm not pregnant

 **Green** : Jane can stop being jealous

_Silver and Blue are online_

**Silver** : I don't want to be rude but

 **Silver** : YES

**Blue** : That felt like a lie

**Green** : Tbh yeah

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Angel you're the one who demanded cuddles from me

**Green** : I just wanted to tell them

 **Green** : Bc I kind of left them in the lurch

**Gold** : Get off your phoneeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Gold** : And cuddle with me

**Green** : Yes ma'am

_Gold and Green are offline_

**Silver** : That was so adorable

**Blue** : Do you want to cuddle

**Silver** : Can we pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Blue** : Ofc

_Silver and Blue are offline_

__________________________

_Gold and Blue are online_

**Gold** : Where tf is Anne

**Blue** : Where tf is Jane

**Gold** : .....

**Blue** : .....

_Red is online_

**Red** : Where tf is Kat

 **Red** : .....

**Blue** : What is going on

**Gold** : Where are the cousins

_*Failed Phone Call to Angel*_

_*Failed Phone Call to Gorgeous*_

_*Failed Phone Call to Kitten*_

**Gold** : This is making me anxious

**Blue** : Where is my gf

**Red** : I'm freaking out

_Green, Silver, and Pink are online_

**Pink** : DONT WORRY

 **Pink** : EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL

**Gold** : The caps lock says other wise

**Pink** : Oh

 **Pink** : Forgot I had that on

**Green** : Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Gold** : Um

 **Gold** : Yes

**Green** : Ily soooooooo much

**Gold** : Ilyt

**Silver** : Cathy I wanna be married

**Blue** : Jane I want to marry you too

**Silver** : No

 **Silver** : I want to marry you right now

**Green** : .....back up

**Pink** : Mum you're a little drunk rt now

**Blue** : WHAT

**Gold** : IS ANNE DRUNK

**Pink** : Anne is w a s t e d

 **Pink** : And somehow typing perfectly

 **Pink** : Props to her on that one

**Green** : Ty

**Silver** : I had some alcohol, yes

 **Silver** : But I've never been more sure of anything

 **Silver** : I want to marry Cathy right now

**Blue** : Are you sure

**Silver** : Yes

**Blue** : Okay

 **Blue** : Where are you

**Silver** : Really?

**Blue** : Yeah, let's get married

**Green** : This is G R E A T

**Pink** : TIme to take her phone away

**Green** : Ggggrrreeeeaaaaatttttt

 **Green** : CAN I BE TONY THE TIGER FOR HALLOWEEN

**Gold** : No

**Green** : BUT LINAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Gold** : We're doing a couples costume remember

**Green** : Oh yeah

 **Green** : OH YEAH

**Pink** : What are you going as

**Gold** : *sigh*

**Green** : IM GOING AS A SEXY MOUSE

**Pink** : YES

**Silver** : Oh no

**Blue** : Pfffff

 **Blue** : Ik what Lina's going as

**Gold** : s h u t i t

 **Gold** : I'm going s a sexy rabbit

**Blue** : Who's the cat?

**Green** : YOU WATCHED MEAN GIRLS

**Blue** : SHUT UP

**Pink** : I'm going as the cat

**Red** : .......

 **Red** : Really

**Green** : Stop it

**Red** : I'm sorry

**Pink** : Lmao

 **Pink** : Don't worry Ada

**Silver** : STOP IT

**Green** : STOP MAKING MY BABY COUSIN SIN

**Red** : I'm not doing anything

**Pink** : I am a willing participant

**Silver** : YOU DONT HAVE TO LIE

 **Silver** : ITS OKAY

**Pink** : Sorry Ada

**Red** : I knew what I was getting into

**Gold** : Back to Anne being wasted

**Green** : Lina

 **Green** : Can you come pick me up

 **Green** : I miss you

**Pink** : AWWWWWWWWWW

**Gold** : I'm omw

 **Gold** : Where are you

 **Gold** : The same place Cathy was a while back

 **Gold** : Ok

**Green** : Have I mentioned how much ily

 **Green** : Like a lot

 **Green** : I can't wait to be married

 **Green** : And have a family with you

**Pink** : She's being really serious

 **Pink** : And really emotional

**Gold** : I can't wait either

_Gold is offline_

**Green** : Come baacckkkkk

**Blue** : We're trying to pick you guys up

**Green** : Why can't you drive

**Blue** : Bc I'm flirting with my wife-to-be who's going to be my wife in like fifteen minutes

**Silver** : Y e a h

**Green** : I want Lina

**Blue** : And she keeps swooning everytime I tell her you're asking for her

 **Blue** : She thinks its very adorable

**Green** : She's the best

**Blue** : I want to stop telling her what you're saying bc the swooning is annoying

 **Blue** : She's antsy to get to you, hug you, and kiss as she's telling me

**Green** : How far away are you

 **Green** : I want Lina now

**Silver** : You're supposed to be flirting with ME Cathy

 **Silver** : Not Anne

**Blue** : Against my better judgement

 **Blue** : I'm gonna tell Lina you said that

 **Blue** : AAAANNNDDD SHE STEPPED ON THE GAS

 **Blue** : SHES SCOWLING AT ME

 **Blue** : We have arrived

 **Blue** : Don't worry Jane

 **Blue** : I'll flirt with you in the car

**Pink** : Wait

**Red** : HOW AM I GOING TO GET THERE

**Pink** : F u c k

**Green** : Yaaaayyyyyyy

 **Green** : Linaaaaaaaa

_Green, Silver, and Blue are offline_

**Pink** : YOU NEED A PLAN

**Red** : NOOOOOOOOO

 **Red** : I CANT MISS THIS MOMENT

_Pink and Red are offline_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's speaking Anne's Language, everyone hide

_Red is online_

**Red** : I can't believe I missed Parrmour's wedding

_Green is online_

**Green** : I can't believe they got married before I did

_Gold is online_

**Gold** : Fr

**Green** : Wtf did I just see you text

**Gold** : Fr????

**Red** : My eyes

 **Red** : They're burning

**Gold** : Shut tf up

**Green** : Pls

 **Green** : Spare us O'Great Catalina

**Gold** : Wtf is happening right now

_Silver is online_

**Silver** : Can you not right now?

 **Silver** : I'm trying to do stuff with my wife

**Green** : Do Stuff = Have sex

**Silver** : Duh

**Gold** : S n a p

**Silver** : No

 **Silver** : Stop

 **Silver** : The pain

**Gold** : Why is everyone responding like this

_Blue and Pink are online_

**Pink** : Shut up

**Blue** : Jane get off the damn phone

**Silver** : You're????On????The????Phone????

**Green** : So many question marks

**Gold** : She's feeling aggressive

**Silver** : I will literally drive over there and kill you

**Gold** : I got the power of chaotic defensive Anne on my side

**Blue** : AHHHHHH

**Pink** : NEVER DO THAT AGAIN

**Blue** : Jane get off the phone

**Silver** : Why aren't you just talking to me

**Blue** : Bc you're ignoring me

**Silver** : Oh

_Silver and Blue are offline_

**Pink** : Am I dying

**Red** : You're heart feels like it's broken on the floor

 **Red** : And you want to cry

**Pink** : Yes

**Green** : Is your soul dead

**Pink** : Yes

**Gold** : Same tho

**Green** : SHFJDSKFJD WHO A R E YOU

**Gold** : I don't understand

 **Gold** : Why aren't you happy I'm speaking in your language

**Red** : Bc one of you has to be sane, and if you fall to chaos we're all literally going to die

**Green** : You keep me in line

 **Green** : You're my anchor

 **Green** : Without you

 **Green** : I would either crash into a house, or float away

**Gold** : That was both disturbing and really sweet

 **Gold** : I pick sweet

_Gold is offline_

**Green** : Where did she gsjkfhs

 **Green** : Nvm, she's in here

 **Green** : And defo just tackled me in a hug

 **Green** : Imma cuddle now

_Green is offline_

**Pink** : Welp

**Red** : Why am I always the one left out

**Pink** : It's easy to exclude you

_Pink is offline_

**Red** : eXcUsE mE


End file.
